PIKA PIKA no?
by Incross
Summary: Bertahun-tahun setelah Mikan dkk lulus dari akademi,dan setelah kehidupan baru muncul, kini giliran generasi baru mereka yang melanjutkan! *Starring Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Narumi, Reo*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Introduction"

"Good morning, everyone--!!" Aku berseru pada anak laki-laki berambut coklat muda di belakang kelas. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Selamat pagi, Ichigo…" balasnya. "Umm… Tapi meskipun kamu bilang 'everyone', kenyataannya cuma aku yang ada di kelas ini…"

"Heheh…" Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Namanya adalah Tobita Ayumu. Dia sekelas denganku di Akademi Alice ini. Aku sedang berjalan dan meletakkan tasku di atas meja di samping mejanya ketika terdengar suara menggema di kelas 2-1 itu. Suara yang sangat familiar didengar di telinga kami.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh… Beraninya kalian mengabaikanku, yang terhebat dan paling imut di.."

"Ah, hati-hati lho," kataku santai. "Kayaknya barusan aku liat ada kelinci lompat-lompat di dekat situ."

"Kyaaaa--!!" Seorang gadis melompat keluar dari bawah meja. Tapi karena kepalanya kejedok (terbentur) meja, jadi sekarang dia hanya berbaring di lantai dengan raut wajah kosong. Benjol di kepalanya kemerah-merahan dan sedikit berdenyut.

Nama anak ini adalah Mielle. Alice-nya adalah menciptakan suara perut (meskipun itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibanggakan, tapi dia terus-terusan saja menyombongkannya…). Selain itu, karena faktor keturunan (meskipun kemungkinannya kecil), tapi dia juga bisa mengerti sedikit tentang bahasa hewan. Sayangnya dia terlalu takut pada hewan itu sendiri sehingga jarang berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Bahkan dia takut pada seekor kelinci yang (menurut anak perempuan) imut, dengan alasan bahwa dia pernah digigit oleh kelinci kesayangan ayahnya.

Aku berjalan dan membungkuk ke arahnya. "Lagipula," kataku. "Ngapain juga kamu ada di situ, Mielle?"

Secara mendadak dia terbangun dan lari menjauh dariku sambil berteriak, "Aaah!! Kakak, tolong aku..!!"

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan muncul di depanku dan memukulku dengan sangat keras hingga aku terpental ke udara dan mendarat langsung di lantai dengan kepala di bawah. Buru-buru Ayumu berlari ke arahku dan membantuku duduk. "Umm… Kamu tidak apa-apa, Ichigo…?"

Aku terdiam, tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Pipiku bengkak dan terasa sangat panas sekarang.

"Aaaaarrgh…!! Apa yang barisan kamu lakukan, Noelle..!!" Aku bangun seketika dan berteriak keras, membuat Ayumu sedikit kaget. Noelle berdiri diam dengan sarung tangan tapal kuda di tangannya. Aku sudah bisa menduga kalau benda itu adalah benda ciptaan ibunya. Alice milik Ibunya adalah Alice Penciptaan, yang dapat menciptakan apa saja yang terlintas di pikiran.

"Aah… Kakak tersayangku.." Mielle berlari ke arah gadis di hadapanku dan memeluknya dengan erat, seakan mereka tidak pernah bertemu selama ratusan tahun lamanya. Noelle, si kembarannya yang berambut hitam, hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Huh!" Aku mengelap pipiku yang bengkak dengan sehelai sapu tangan putih. "Sangat tidak biasa melihatmu melindungi adik bodohmu seperti itu."

"Ya… Aku juga penasaran akan apa yang terjadi…" Ayumu bersembunyi di belakang punggungku. Mungkin dia takut kalau-kalau Noelle akan menghajarnya dengan alat yang sama seperti tadi. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini, jadi sudah biasa.

"Kamu benar," Noelle melepaskan sarung tangan tapal kudanya dan berjalan ke mejanya yang terletak di depan kelas, dengan Mielle, yang masih saja menggantung di belakangnya, memeluknya.

"Aku hanya melakukan ini demi uang. Orangtuaku bilang kalau aku bisa melindunginya dari apapun selama paling tidak 1 minggu ini, aku akan mendapat sebesar ini."

Dia mengacungkan tangannya.

"1, 2, 3..." Aku menghitung jarinya. "5.000 yen…!!" Aku terdiam. Mulutku terbuka, tapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kecuali, "a…aa…a…"

"Ichigo… Kuatkan dirimu..!" Ayumu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku, yang masih membatu. Akhirnya aku terbangun, dan langsung membalikkan badanku.

"Ya ampun… Kalian adalah pasangan yang aneh, sungguh…"

"Tentu saja!!" Mielle berseru dengan suara yang melengking, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Karena kami adalah…!"

"?" Aku menoleh, melihat ke arah mereka.

"NOGIMAI SISTERS!!" Mielle berseru ketika mereka mengambil pose masing-masing. Mielle berpose seperti flamingo, dengan mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi-tingginya; Sementara Noelle hanya berdiri tidak bergerak, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi mengangkat sedikit salah satu tangannya dan berkata, "banzai… banzai…", dengan suara pelan.

Aku ternganga, sementara Ayumu hanya berkeringat. "Nogi…mai… Sisters…??"

"Itu nama keluarga orang tua kami sebelum menikah," kata Noelle singkat. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu kelas dengan lambat. "Aku bosan. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu di luar sampai waktunya pelajaran. Dah."

"Aah! Tunggu aku, saudaraku yang super manis dan paling hebat!" Mielle beranjak mengikutinya. Dia menoleh padaku dan menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu kembali berlari mengikuti Noelle keluar.

"Huuh… kakak beradik yang sangat merepotkan…" gerutuku. Aku berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh Ayumu di belakangku.

"Omong-omong…"

"Ha? Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kalau tidak salah, adik Ichigo juga sekolah di sini, kan?" tanyanya, agak malu-malu. Padahal sudah kenal lama, tapi masih saja sungkan… dasar Ayumu…

"Um, kelas 1. Namanya…" aku terhenti.

"…Melona Hyuuga, kan?" sahut Ayumu. Wajahku memerah secara tiba-tiba. Mengucapkannya saja malu. Ini gara-gara ibuku yang seenaknya memberinya nama aneh tanpa pikir panjang. Kejadian itu terbayang lagi di ingatanku…

Ketika itu, aku masih belum bersekolah di akademi Alice ini. Dulunya aku adalah seorang anak paling nakal di lingkunganku (nggak beda jauh sama yang sekarang, sih…), dan jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah, karena kebanyakan kupakai untuk menantang anak yang lebih besar.

Waktu itu aku ingat aku sedang duduk di depan meja makan, melahap sendok demi sendok kecil pudding yang ada di depanku. Ayahku duduk di hadapanku sambil menonton TV yang berada di belakangku dengan malas. Ayahku, Natsume Hyuuga, adalah pemilik Alice Api. Tapi dia sudah jarang menggunakannya karena dilarang oleh ibuku, Mikan Hyuuga, yang sekarang sedang memasak entah apa itu, di dapur di samping ruang makan. Ibuku sendiri adalah pemilik Alice Peniadaan.

Suasana tenang sampai terdengar suara tangisan. Itu adikku, Melona Hyuuga. Dia berlari ke dapur sambil terisak. Ibuku melepas celemeknya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Aduh, ada apa, Mecchan…?" katanya. Tapi tangis adikku semakin menjadi. Ibuku mulai kewalahan.

"Anak sebelah…" katanya di tengah sedu-sedannya. "Katanya namaku aneh, tidak seperti nama orang…"

Ibuku terkejut. Rambutnya yang coklat pendek sedikit berdiri seperti kucing. "Aah…" katanya terbata-bata.

"Terus…" dia mengusap matanya. "Katanya aku ubanan…"

"A…aah…"

"Mama, aku mau ganti nama..!" Dia menaikkan wajahnya yang basah. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat keperakan tersibak. "Aku tidak mau diejek seperti ini lagi…! Huaaaa…!!"

Dia memeluk ibuku dengan erat. Aku memainkan sendok di mulutku. "Huuh… Kalau tidak mau diejek, ya, lawan aja. Susah amat, sih."

"Ichigo! Jangan mengajari yang tidak-tidak pada adikmu!" kata ibuku sambil berusaha memenangkan adikku yang masih sangat kecil. Ayahku menolehkan wajahnya ke arah ibuku dan berkata dengan malas tapi tajam.

"Lihat, gara-gara kamu…"

Ibuku memandang ayahku dengan sebal. Ayahku menjulurkan lidahnya dengan nakal, lalu kembali menonton TV seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudah, sudah…" Ibuku menepuk bahu Melona dengan lembut. "Sekarang makan pudding sama kakak di meja saja, ya…"

Melona berjalan lambat ke arah meja, dan duduk di sebelahku. Dia memandang ke arah piringnya yang kosong. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku. "Kakak jahaat!" Dia mencubit lenganku. "Pasti kakak yang makan, ya..!"

"Salahmu sendiri, lama." Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. Mata Melona langsung berkaca-kaca. Adikku memang cengeng, jadi susah sekali bermain dengannya. Huuh… Anak perempuan memang nggak asik! Aku merengut.

"Ichigo…" Ayah memanggilku pelan. Kami bertatapan, lamaa sekali… (cuma sekitar 3-5 detik aja kok…)

Matanya yang kemerahan berkilat tajam. "…Hati-hati kalau kamu dekat dengan lilin."

Lalu dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan malas.

"Ha?" Aku bingung. "Lilin ap--?"

Tiba-tiba lilin di tengah meja yang semula mati, menyala dan apinya menyembur sampai ke wajahku, sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya. Melona langsung berhenti menangis dan tertawa terkikik sambil menunjuk wajahku yang kehitaman dengan rambut yang keriting aneh. Aku ngomel-ngomel sebal. Ibu buru-buru berlari keluar dapur.

"Natsume!" katanya panik. "Ada bau ap..? Ahahahahahaha!! Ichigo, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kyahahaha… sampai hangus begitu..!"

Dia malah tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Mendadak dia berdiri tegap. "Natsume! Sudah dibilangi, jangan pakai kekuatanmu sembarangan…!"

"Makanya," Ayah duduk tegap lagi sambil memandangku santai. "Jangan suka ngusilin adikmu…"

"Dengar tidak, sih..!?" Ibuku melempar sebuah sendok sayur dengan telak ke kepala ayah, yang masih diam tidak bergeming. Ibuku membalikkan badan dengan sebal ke arah dapur dan melangkah masuk. "Dasar Natsume payah!"

Kami bertiga terdiam di meja makan. Aku dan Melona menatap Ayah dengan heran sekaligus khawatir. Kami takut jangan-jangan otak Ayah jadi berhenti gara-gara lemparan tadi.

"Uuh…" Tiba-tiba Ayah memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, sambil meletakkannya di atas meja. "Mikan bodoh…"

Aku dan adikku tertawa tertahan melihatnya. Ayahku memang keren, tapi dia hanya menjaganya ketika ibuku atau teman-temannya ada di sekitar.

"Ichigo…? Ada apa? Kamu kelihatan aneh." Suara Ayumu membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Aah… Nggak kok. Ahahahaha…" Aku tertawa canggung. Jangan sampai dia tahu tentang ini…

"Kakak--!!"

Kami menoleh ke arah asal suara. Seorang murid perempuan kelas 1 berlari-lari ke arah kami. Rambutnya berwarna kehijauan dan memakai kacamata besar berwarna merah. Kami langsung mengenalinya. Dia, Tobita Mizuki, adalah adik Ayumu. Napasnya terengah-engah ketika ia berhenti di depan kami.

"Ada apa, Mizu-chan..?" tanya Ayumu cemas.

Mizuki mengelap keringat di dahinya. "Melona…"

"Melona…?!" Aku langsung bereaksi begitu mendengar nama itu. "Oi, katakan padaku! Ada apa dengan Melona…?!"

Gadis itu nampak terkejut ditanyai tiba-tiba begitu. Ayumu menenangkan gadis itu, dan membungkuk di depannya. "Mizu-chan, tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kami. Santai saja ya."

Aku tercengang. "A… Apa…?!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Shadow Rally"

Di dalam sebuah ruangan luas yang bernuansa pastel, Narumi-sensei berdiri di dekat jendela. Kamar itu sampai sekarang masih belum berubah. Masih saja berkesan hangat dan nyaman.

"Aah, jadi begitu? Baguslah.." kata Narumi-sensei sambil menelepon. Dia memutar-mutar kabel telepon sampai berbentuk spiral(sudah dari sananya, sih…). "Oh, ya? Ahahahahaha..! Sudah kuduga, dia memang…"

Pembicaraannya teralih ketika dia melihat tiga orang anak berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Itu… Ichigo-kun, kan? Kenapa dia dan Ayumu-kun…

"Narumi-sensei? Ada apa?" Suara dari seberang telepon menyadarkannya.

"Hm? Aah, maaf, aku tadi tidak memperhatikan. Apa tadi?"

"Kemana dia dibawa?" tanyaku keras.

"Ke belokan sebelah kanan ini!" jawabnya. Kami semua terengah-engah, aku tahu. Aku berbelok tajam ke arah gang itu. Tapi kemudian kami hanya terdiam. A…Apa maksudnya ini…?!

Beberapa meter dari kami, sebuah tembok bata berdiri dengan kokohnya. Buntu. Tidak ada jalan lain di sekitar situ.

"Jalan buntu…" Ayumu mendesah. Aku menggeram. Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan sebuah ide. Aku berjalan mendekati tembok itu, dan menyentuh dindingnya yang dingin dengan salah satu telapak tanganku.

"Ichigo…?" Ayumu masih memandangku keheranan. Aku mengisyaratkan supaya dia diam, lalu mulai berkonsentrasi. Aku memejamkan mata. Beratus-ratus deretan angka dan huruf muncul di bayanganku yang gelap. Terus dan terus, mereka berjalan naik dengan cepat. Aku mulai berkeringat. Ternyata yang kali ini cukup sulit… mungkin ini berarti kalau aku kurang latihan selama ini…

Lalu muncul sebuah gelombang aneh merambat dari telapak tangan hingga ke ujung kaki dan kepalaku. Inilah tandanya. Tanganku mulai terhisap masuk ke dalam tembok bata itu.

"I-Ichigo…!!" Ayumu berlari dan hendak menarik tanganku, tapi aku mendorongnya.

"Jangan terlalu dekat!" kataku keras. "Aku hanya bisa membukanya untuk satu orang saja. Karena itu…"

"Tapi kalau begitu, kamu bisa..!" dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Sepertinya dia serius. "Ini aneh sekali.. Ichigo!!"

Setengah badanku sudah terserap masuk. Rasanya aneh. Setengah badanku merasa dingin, sementara yang lainnya biasa-biasa saja. Aku teringat sesuatu. Ada suatu hal penting yang kulupakan.

"Ayumu!" Dia menaikkan kepalanya. Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Bagaimanapun juga, jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini, khususnya guru! Aku tidak ingin kalau ini nantinya akan menghambat acara penting nanti malam, mengerti?"

"I..Ichigo…" Aku tersenyum sekilas padanya sebelum seluruh badanku terserap masuk. Begitu masuk, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Ayumu yang masih memanggil namaku. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya, dan fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang. Aku merasa jatuh, seperti terjun dari perosotan raksasa yang panjang dan tidak berakhir. Yang ada di sekelilingku hanyalah kegelapan. Rentetan huruf-huruf aneh yang bersinar hijau membentuk spiral melingkari badanku, seolah-olah membuat sebuah jalur khusus untukku.

"Hmm…," seorang pria misterius melihat ke arah monitor yang bersinar kebiruan di hadapannya. Lampu di ruangan itu sengaja dimatikannya sehingga ruangan itu menjadi gelap. Kedua anting yang bergantung di telinganya berkilat keperakan.

Dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di antara bibirnya. "Ternyata masalah tembok itu cukup rumit baginya. Aku penasaran… Untuk yang berikutnya ini, kira-kira sejauh apa yang bisa dia lakukan, yaa?"

Ayumu terdiam, memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri dengan serius. Bel masuk sekolah baru akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi. Dia terduduk di kursinya, menunduk. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Yang kulakukan ini… benarkah…?

"Mana Ichigo? Tumben kamu tidak bersamanya seperti saat ini," sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Ayumu menoleh cepat. Noelle berdiri diam di sana. Mielle yang tadinya berdiri di belakangnya, melompat keluar dengan riang. "Wao!"

Ayumu memandang Noelle dengan sedikit berkeringat. Mata gadis itu yang berwarna abu-abu gelap, hanya menatapnya dengan dingin. Suasana tegang, kecuali Mielle yang terus-terusan bertanya, "Hah? Ada apa, sih? Ada apa, sih?" dengan wajah polosnya yang kadang-kadang bikin jengkel.

"Uh," Ayumu memalingkan mukanya. "Ini bukan urusanmu…"

"Heeh? Ada apa denganmu? Kamu kasar sekali!" Mielle mengomel meski tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aku melihatnya, apa yang terjadi antara Ichigo dan kamu di gang buntu sebelah situ." Kata Noelle lagi.

Ayumu terlihat terkejut, tapi dia hanya memejamkan matanya, berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu.

Sementara itu, Mielle meletakkan tangannya di pipinya yang memerah. "A..A.. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian… homo…!!" Lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Ini berita besar! Aku harus segera memberitahukannya pada seluruh--!!"

Tapi Noelle menarik kerah baju belakang saudaranya yang lemot itu sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. "Jadi," kata Noelle tanpa memperhatikan omelan saudara di belakangnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ayumu memperhatikannya sebentar. Lalu dia mendesah putus asa. "Aku… tidak tahu. Kalau aku memberitahukan Narumi-sensei atau guru lainnya tentang hal ini… maka Ichigo pasti akan sangat marah.. Tapi kalau aku tidak mencari bantuan… Ichigo…"

Ayumu menunduk lagi.

Noelle memandangi temannya yang kadang-kadang merepotkan ini. Dia mendesah panjang. "Terserah kamu saja."

Ayumu menoleh dengan terkejut. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa Noelle mungkin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menyemangatinya, tapi sayangnya tidak. Sekarang gadis itu berjalan menjauh.

Noelle berhenti sebentar. "Apakah kamu akan meminta bantuan dan pergi kesana, meskipun itu juga berarti Ichigo mungkin akan membencimu karena melanggar perkataannya. Atau kamu hanya akan diam di sini, menunggu kabar yang tidak jelas dari Ichigo, mungkin dia bertahan mungkin tidak. Semuanya tergantung pada keputusanmu."

Ayumu tercengang sejenak. Noelle hanya menatapnya yang masih duduk di belakangnya. Sekarang ini, dalam benak Ayumu, hanya ada bayangan tentang Ichigo.

Dia ingat, ketika itu mereka masih kelas tiga di akademi itu. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi teman semenjak saat itu. Pertemuan pertama mereka mungkin tidak terasa spesial bagi Ichigo, tapi bagi Ayumu. Ayumu yang selalu minder dan tidak banyak bicara, belum mempunyai teman sebanyak sekarang ini. Dulu, yang disebutnya sebagai "teman" itu hanya akan berjalan bersamanya apabila mendekati masa-masa ujian. Mereka akan selalu bersikap baik dengannya, supaya Ayumu mau memberi mereka "bantuan" ketika ujian berlangsung.

"Ayumu-kun, sebentar lagi kan kita ujian. Nanti beritahu kita jawabannya ya… Kita kan teman!" kata salah seorang dari gerombolan anak-anak yang mengerumuni Ayumu.

Sejujurnya, Ayumu sangat benci dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu akan berkata apa. Dia hanya menunduk. Sementara salah satu anak perempuan dari gerombolan itu mendekatinya, dengan tingkah yang dipalsukan. "Ayumu-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"A-ah… itu… Aku…" Ayumu menelan ludah. Dia benar-benar merasa bingung sekarang.

"Hoi kalian! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di situ?" Sebuah suara asing yang terkesan agak dingin tiba-tiba muncul. Gerombolan anak-anak itu langsung terkuak, membuat semacam jalan yang tidak terlihat. Ayumu dapat melihatnya, sosok anak laki-laki yang misterius itu. Beberapa anak berbisik-bisik, dan tidak sengaja didengar oleh Ayumu.

"Dia kan… Hyuuga Ichigo! Kudengar kemarin dia berhasil mengalahkan senior kita yang kelas 1 SMP.."

"Minami-senpai itu…?!" kata yang lain sedikit tidak percaya. "Padahal Minami-senpai kan anak berandal yang paling kuat di kelas 1…"

Dan sekarang, anak yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu berjalan dengan acuh di antara mereka, ke arah Ayumu yang berada di ujung. Lalu anak itu berhenti. Ayumu masih ingat ketika sepasang mata yang berlainan warna itu menatapnya. Warna merah menyala yang seolah akan membakar apapun yang ada di jalannya, dan warna coklat yang –entah bagaimana—menenangkan. Ayumu sendiri bingung akan apa yang dirasakannya saat itu.

Tiba-tiba anak itu berkata dengan dingin. "Ayo ikut aku."

Lalu anak itu berjalan pergi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghipnotisnya, Ayumu berjalan pelan mengikuti anak itu. Di belakang mereka, gerombolan anak-anak itu mulai bubar dengan jengkel.

Tapi Ayumu tidak bisa merasa lega sekarang, karena dia sedang dibawa oleh anak paling mengerikan dan terkejam yang terkenal itu! Akhirnya mereka berhenti di pinggiran sungai di dalam hutan barat yang juga terkenal angker itu.

"A…Anu… Sebenarnya ada apa memanggilku ke sini?" Ayumu memberanikan diri, meski sekarang kakinya bergetar.

Anak itu mengambil sesuatu dari sela-sela akar pohon, dan memberikan salah satunya pada Ayumu.

Ayumu hanya bengong saja sambil memegangi tongkat pancingnya dengan linglung. Lalu (akhirnya) dia tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Dia berdiri, membuat tongkat pancingnya terjatuh. "A…Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Pertama kau memanggilku ke sini, lalu sekarang memancing… Apa tujuanmu…?"

Anak itu memandanginya. "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Aku cuma berpikir, daripada kamu membuang-buang waktu dengan mereka, lebih baik kalau kau bersantai sejenak sebelum ujian atau otakmu yang encer itu akan membatu."

Mendengarnya, Ayumu tercengang. Anak itu berdiri, membereskan alat pancingnya dan Ayumu, menyimpannya lagi ke sela-sela akar pohon dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Ayumu yang masih terdiam di sana. Setelah beberapa langkah, dia menoleh, dan menatap Ayumu dengan sebelah matanya yang berwarna coklat.

"Sebetulnya ini tempat rahasiaku, tapi kamu boleh datang kesini kapan saja. Ah, alat pancing selalu kuletakkan di situ, kalau kamu mau pakai." Katanya datar. "Sudahan ya."

Pada detik itu juga, Ayumu yakin. Meskipun Ichigo, si anak misterius itu, tidak dapat mengatakannya dengan baik, tapi Ayumu tahu bahwa dia sengaja datang dan membawanya keluar agar dia tidak dimanfaatkan oleh anak-anak itu lebih jauh lagi. Saat itu, sepoi angin yang terasa menyenangkan, yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, berhembus dengan lembut menyapu rambut dan bayangan anak itu.

Keesokan harinya, seusai ujian, Ayumu berdiri di depan pintu kelas Ichigo, yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kelasnya, dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Hari ini dia telah berhasil mengalahkan anak-anak itu dengan tidak memberikan contekan pada mereka. Sekarang mereka memusuhinya, tapi dia merasa benar-benar lega. Hari ini kedatangannya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi dia masih merasa canggung.

Tanpa disangkanya, Ichigo keluar dari kelasnya dan langsung berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Mereka sama-sama terkejut. Ichigo berdiri diam, Sementara Ayumu kelabakan sendiri. "A…Anu… Aku mau… kemarin…" Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Ayumu berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi. "Selamat pagi, Ichigo-kun."

Sejenak Ichigo memandangnya tidak percaya, tapi dia langsung mengubah ekspresinya. "Yo, pagi." Dia tersenyum simpul. Ichigo berjalan beberapa langkah melewati Ayumu. Ayumu sempat berpikir bahwa sia-sia saja kedatangannya ini. Tapi Ichigo berhenti.

"Aku mau pergi ke hutan lagi, kalau kamu mau tahu. Terserah, kamu mau ikut atau tidak."

Ayumu memejamkan matanya. Kata-kata yang dingin tapi membuatnya terasa hangat. Dia berputar sambil tersenyum lebar, mengikuti langkah kaki Ichigo. "Heeh? Padahal kan besok masih ujian. Kamu tidak pernah belajar, ya?"

"B'risik, ah." Jawab Ichigo merengut. "Rencanaku hari ini: ujian, ke hutan, tidur, bel masuk langsung balik ke sini, tidur di kelas, pulang ke hutan, dan seterusnya."

"Hehehe… Dasar Ichigo!"

Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Tapi kali ini tidak dipenuhi kecanggungan seperti dulu. Mereka tersenyum sambil menatap satu sama lain, dan berjalan pergi berdampingan. Sejak hari itu, kami…

Ayumu bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Noelle sedikit terkejut. "Noelle-san, Mielle-san! Bersediakah kalian membantuku untuk menolong Ichigo?"

Pandangan mata Ayumu berubah menjadi lebih keras. Noelle diam sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Tenang saja! Nogimai sisters siap membantumu!" Mielle mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk 'V'.

"Terima kasih." Ayumu tersenyum senang. Dia memandang keluar jendela, menerawang jauh. Tunggu Ichigo… Aku akan datang!

Di kegelapan, akhirnya kakiku menapak sebuah dataran yang keras dan licin. Aku berusaha mendaratkan tubuhku dengan baik supaya tidak menabraknya, dan membuat kakiku sakit. Tiba-tiba di sebelah kanan dan kiriku, obor yang semula padam dan tak terlihat karena gelap, menyala terang dengan apinya yang berwarna merah. "Uh!" Aku menyipitkan mataku yang silau. Setelah dapat membiasakan diri, aku dapat melihat sesosok laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 15-17 tahun, berdiri 10 meter dariku.

Bahkan dari jauhpun, aku bisa melihat seringainya yang menjengkelkan. "Selamat datang, Ichigo Hyuuga."

"Apa ini? Aku tidak tahu kalau aku begini terkenal." Ejekku. Lalu seorang lagi keluar dan berdiri berdampingan dengan lelaki sebelumnya. Dua wajah yang familiar. Aku pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya…

Aku mendengar suara aneh jauh dari belakang mereka, semakin mendekat. Terdengar seperti langkah-langkah kecil yang berjumlah sangat banyak. Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ratusan boneka rusak berjalan aneh dan berhenti di belakang salah satu dari dua lelaki itu.

Salah satu dari mereka itu tersenyum lebar seperti kehilangan akal. "Bersiaplah, Hyuuga Ichigo!"

Aku mendecak, berusaha tidak terlihat gugup. Lalu aku memundurkan kaki kiriku, memasang ancang-ancang.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, Melona merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Kakak…"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Simply Brother and Sister"

"Huuu… Hiks.. Hiks…"

Aku menunduk, melihat ke arah sepatuku yang kecil. Air mata yang hangat mengalir dan jatuh melalui kedua pipiku. Beberapa anak berdiri agak jauh diriku, dan jumlah mereka cukup banyak. Semuanya lebih besar dariku maupun kakakku.

"Weee!! Hantu, hantu!!" kata salah seorang anak lelaki yang paling besar, dengan nada mengejek. "Kalian lihat tidak barusan? Dia tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hantu dan menakut-nakuti adikku!"

Seorang anak perempuan seusiaku, berdiri di belakang anak lelaki barisan, sambil menangis kecil. Sekilas aku bisa melihat dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Kakak!" kata anak perempuan itu, dengan nada memelas yang sengaja dibuat-buat. "Cepat usir dia, aku takut…"

"Tenang saja, Tennyaku-sama ini akan segera membereskan makhluk halus ini!" katanya keras. Dia menoleh pada anak-anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Bener, nggak, teman-teman?"

"Yaaa!!" Mereka semua berseru kegirangan. Aku bisa merasakan badanku menggigil ketakutan. Air mataku semakin deras, dan suara isakanku makin keras.

"Eh, dia nangis…" kata salah seorang anak perempuan.

"Biarin aja! Hantu memang pantas dibuat nangis!!" kata si anak Tennyaku itu. Lalu dia mengambil batu di sampingnya, dan mengangkatnya. Beberapa anak mengikutinya, dan mengangkat beberapa batu lain.

"Tembaak…!!"

Batu-batu serta kerikil itu melayang jauh ke arahku. Beberapa dari antaranya mengenai kepala dan tanganku, yang berusaha melindungi wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan tajam dan kerasnya benda-benda padat itu di kulitku. Aku berusaha menahan sakit sambil terus terisak.

"Berhenti!!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan serbuan batu itu. Seorang anak lelaki yang berusia lebih tua berdiri di depanku. Rambutnya berwarna ungu tua, dan sekarang dia sedang menggenggam salah satu batu yang tadinya akan mengenaiku.

"Kak Ichigo…" kataku di tengah isakku.

"A-ada kakaknya…!" pekik seorang anak lelaki yang paling depan. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, tapi kemudian didorong ke depan lagi oleh si Tennyaku.

"Jangan jadi pengecut! Ada kakaknya atau tidak, tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa, kan? Lihat!"

Tennyaku melempar sebuah batu ke arah kakakku, dan itu mengenai bahu kanannya dengan telak. Kakakku masih diam tak bergeming.

"Be-benar juga! Ayo, semua!" seru anak tadi. Mereka lalu mengambil batu-batuan lagi dan mulai melemparkannya ke arah kakakku. Seruan anak-anak yang sekian banyaknya, serta hujan batu yang terus-menerus berlangsung, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Tapi aku baru menyadari satu hal. Kakakku… sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tidak sesenti pun. Dia hanya berdiri dengan tegap, menerima semua hujaman batu di atas semua bagian tubuhnya.

"Kakak…!" Aku hendak berdiri, tapi dia mendorongku lagi hingga aku jatuh terduduk lagi, di belakangnya. Dan serbuan itu masih berlangsung.

"Hentikan… Hentikan, kalian semua…!!" Jeritku mengiba. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Beberapa batu mengenai dahi kakakku dan membuatnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Dasar monster!!" seru si Tennyaku sambil terus melempari. "Pergi saja dari sini!!"

"Iya, pergi sana! Jangan-jangan kamu mau mencelakai kami, ya?"

"Monster seperti keluarga kalian hanya membawa malapetaka saja!!" seru anak-anak itu bersahut-sahutan.

Ichigo menggeram. "Kalian…!!" dia menaikkan tangannya yang memegang batu. "Aku sudah bosan dengan ini!!"

Lalu dia melemparkannya ke perut si Tennyaku, membuat anak gendut dan besar itu terpental jatuh. Mereka semua berhenti, menetap Tennyaku dan kakakku secara bergantian. Si gendut Tennyaku bangun, lalu lari sambil menangis. Kepergiannya diikuti dengan kaburnya anak-anak yang lain. Mereka lari terbirit-birit sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat ancaman.

"Pulang sana!! Pikirkan dengan otak kecil kalian yang mengkerut itu tentang kejadian hari ini!!" Kakakku berteriak marah, agak terengah-engah. Aku bisa merasakan nada suaranya yang bergetar karena emosi.

"Dan jangan kembali lagi!!"

Aku memandangi punggungnya. Lalu kakakku membalikkan badannya, dan menatapku tajam.

"Dan kau! Kenapa kamu masih saja datang ke daerah sini? Kamu kan sudah tahu bagaimana sikap anak-anak itu!!" serunya berang.

Aku menunduk. "Ha…Habisnya… kata mereka, mereka mau baikan dan bermain sama-sama…"

"Dan kamu percaya begitu saja? Lihat apa perbuatan mereka padamu! Ini tidak bisa disebut 'baikan', kan?!" Darah di dahinya menetes melalui dagunya. Aku gemetar lagi, dan mulai terisak. Aku berusaha menghapus air mataku, tapi mereka seakan tidak mau berhenti. Aku menangis karena merasa telah membuat kakakku kecewa. Hal itu bahkan lebih buruk daripada serbuan batu tadi.

Kakakku memang sudah melarangku berkali-kali agar tidak bermain dengan anak-anak yang salah. Dan tempat ini memang cukup jauh dari rumahku, maupun dari perumahan lainnya, sehingga tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang hal ini.

Badanku mulai menghilang. Seluruh tubuhku hampir transparan sehingga orang lain dapat melihat menembus tubuhku. Inilah aku. Mungkin memang benar apa kata mereka. Aku memang bukan hantu, tapi aku dapat membuat tubuhku transparan. Kekuatan ini memang belum bisa kukendalikan dengan baik, sehingga aku seringkali menghilang tanpa sebab.

"Ayo naik," kata kakakku dari atas sepeda warna silver miliknya. Aku naik ke atas tempat duduk belakang dengan perlahan. Dan sepeda itu melaju. Kami berdua pulang, tanpa ada percakapan yang terjadi. Tidak ada seorangpun dari kami yang mengucapkan sesuatu, sepatah kata pun tidak.

"Kami pulang," kata kakakku ketika kami melepas sepatu kami dan masuk rumah.

Ibuku menengok dari dapur. "Selamat da…" Ia terlihat terkejut dan langsung berlari gedubrakan ke arah kami. Ayah kami yang sedang menonton TV, menoleh dengan terkejut ke arah kami dan langsung berdiri, membuat kursinya tergeret mundur dengan sendirinya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Ichigo?" Mikan Hyuuga, wanita berambut coklat muda pendek alias ibuku itu berlutut dan mengamati kakakku dengan khawatir. Dia memegang dahi kakakku yang berdarah, membuatnya menyipitkan matanya karena sakit.

"Aah… Kenapa kamu bisa sampai berdarah seperti ini…?" katanya lagi, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku jatuh dari sepeda," kata kakakku singkat.

Ayahku menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Sepeda?"

Kakakku, Ichigo, mengangguk. "Aku tadi nggak lihat kalau ada batu di depanku. Tenang aja, aku nggak berantem, kok."

Ayahku, Natsume Hyuuga, diam sejenak, menatap kakakku. Lalu dia berganti melihatku.

Aku gugup. "Um… I-iya, benar… Kakak jatuh dalam perjalanan ketika menjemputku tadi…" dustaku. Aku menatap ke arah lantai.

Ibuku menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Mmm… Tapi mama senang kalau Ichigo tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita obati dulu lukamu."

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke ruang belakang, diikuti olehku dan ayahku di belakang. Aku duduk saja di sofa dengan ayahku yang (dengan serius) menonton serial komedi di TV.

Malam hari, aku merambat naik ke kasur di sebelah kasur kakakku. Kamar kami memang dijadikan satu oleh orangtua kami, karena aku masih takut tidur sendiri. Aku menoleh. Kakakku berbaring memunggungiku, berselimut. Sepertinya dia memang sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Lagi-lagi salahku…

Aku menutup wajahku dengan selimut dan memejamkan mata.

"Oi, Melona," kata kakakku akhirnya, dengan serak. Aku menoleh.

"Kakak belum tidur?"

"…Belum."

Kami terdiam sejenak. "Lain kali," dia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku. "Kamu harus hati-hati. Kamu boleh menolak, itu hakmu. Mengerti?"

Aku tercengang. Kakakku memejamkan matanya, dan berbalik lagi. "Ayo tidur! Anak kecil nggak boleh bergadang, tidur sana."

Aku diam. Dia tidak pernah memintaku untuk minta maaf, ataupun mengungkit-ungkit kesalahan orang yang sudah lalu. Mungkin baginya, hanya ada 'sekarang', dan 'besok'. Aku menatap punggungnya lagi.

"Makasih, kak…"

"… Hmm," Jawabnya pendek. Lalu aku menutup mata, menyadari mimpi indah yang sudah kualami tanpa perlu pergi ke pulau kapuk… ('pulau kapuk'?? Kak Ichigo yang mengajari istilah itu…)

Aku bergerak meronta, berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang diikat dengan tali di pipa yang terletak di belakangku. Mulutku dibekap dengan kain, dan kakiku juga diikat dengan tali. Aku menahan rasa sakit ketika kurasakan kulitku sedikit sobek karena kuatnya ikatan tali itu. Aku berhenti untuk beristirahat. Aku tidak ingat kejadian setelah aku dan Mizuki dihadang oleh orang-orang asing ini. Ketika sadar, aku sedang dibawa oleh beberapa orang pria misterius, ke dalam ruangan aneh ini. Waktu itu, aku terus berpura-pura seolah aku masih terpengaruh obat bius. Sayangnya… ketika dibawa itu, dan juga karena jalannya panjang, aku ketiduran lagi… (payah, ya…)

'Di saat seperti ini, pikirkan teknik-teknik yang sudah diajarkan mama…!' Aku berkonsentrasi dan mencoba mengulang kembali semua yang diajarkan oleh orang tuaku. Dan ingatan itu muncul. Sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara ibuku. '… Mecchan… Mecchan…'

'Nah, kalau dirasa airnya sudah mendidih, baru masukkan udonnya. Ingat, memasukkan udon harus langsung semua, jangan 1 batang secara bergantian, ya! Dicelupkan ujung-ujungnya saja juga tidak boleh! Kalau cuma kamu celupkan, nanti tidak enak waktu dimakan. Tapi, jangan hanya karena ukurannya panjang, lalu kamu boleh mengguntingnya, lho, ya! Ingat, gunting itu kotor. Kalau kuman di gunting itu masuk ke dalam perutmu, mama tidak bisa tanggung akibatnya. Lalu, kamu bisa tutup pancinya. Lalu siapkan piring dan mangkuk…'

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan keras, agak putus asa. Uuh… Gimana sih!! Itu kan pelajaran memasak udon ala mama…!

"Aduuh…!! Pak supir gimana, sih? Sebenarnya tahu tempatnya tidak? Bangunan besar, mirip seperti penjara… Tapi jauh lebih bagus dari penjara, sih… memang bukan penjara kok…" Mikan Hyuuga protes sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke arah supir taksi.

"Saya, sih, belum pernah tahu ada bangunan seperti itu di sekitar sini…" Jawab si supir tak bernama dengan kebingungan. "Apakah Anda yakin benar di sini alamatnya?"

"Justru karena itu…!" Mikan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingat jelas alamatnya… Tapi..! Aku yakin kalau letaknya di sekitar sini!"

Natsume Hyuuga mendesah jengkel. "Huh, pertengkaran yang hanya membuat ribut dan tidak ada gunanya… Cepatlah sedikit!"

"Apa, Natsume?!" Mikan memutar badannya cepat. "Padahal kamu sendiri tidak ingat, jangan sombong, ah!"

"Umh!" Natsume sedikit tersentak. Pipinya sedikit merona. "Be, berisik ah…" Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela, sementara Mikan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan iseng ke arah Natsume, yang duduk diam di kursi kiri belakang. Natsume melihat beberapa orang yang berlari-lari melewati taksi itu, dan dia mengenali wajah-wajah itu.

"Ruka…" katanya terkejut dengan pelan dan tenang (kok bisa, ya).

"Hoh?" Mikan menoleh, dan melihat hal yang sama. "Waah! Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, dan Narumi-sensei!"

Dan, memang benar, ketiga orang itu berlari-lari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan taksi itu.

"Kebetulan! Aku bisa menanyakan letak akademi pada mereka!" Batin Mikan dengan riang.

"Apa yang membuat mereka begitu panik? Apakah terjadi sesuatu…?" pikir Natsume dengan serius. Dia menoleh pada supir taksi dan menatapnya lewat spion dengan tatapannya yang tajam. "Berhenti."

Sementara itu, di kelas Tobita Mizuki, suasana gaduh tidak karuan. Para murid lelaki sibuk bermain dan berlari-lari di kelas, sementara para perempuan sibuk bergosip. Mizuki duduk dengan khawatir, memikirkan (siapa lagi) kakaknya, dan Ichigo yang memang selalu nempel dengan kakaknya. Sebetulnya, kakaknyalah yang selalu menempel pada Ichigo, tapi… dibolak-balik sama saja, kan! (maksa, ya…)

Bukan hanya itu, salah satu temannya, Hyuuga Melona, baru saja diculik orang tidak dikenal beberapa waktu yang lalu. Belum lewat satu jam, batinnya. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja, yaa?

"Eh, nanti malam Renji akan tampil ya?" tanya seorang anak perempuan pada yang lain.

Anak perempuan di sebelahnya mengangguk. "Mm-hmm. Katanya ayahnya juga akan datang, lho. Kyaa! Mereka berdua keren sekali…!"

"Aah, benar juga ya!" Anak perempuan berambut ikal yang duduk di depan mereka menepuk tangannya ceria. "Ayahnya Renji kan terkenal ya! 'Reo', kan, namanya? Kalau tidak salah sih…"

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi!" anak perempuan lain yang (tiba-tiba saja ada di situ) berdiri di belakang mereka menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh. "Aku melihat mobil 'Reo-sama' kalian itu pergi keluar dari akademi. Tentu saja, 'Renji-sama'-mu itu juga ikut di dalamnya."

"Sudahlah, kalau memang nggak suka sama 'Reo-sama' dan 'Renji-sama' kami, paling nggak jangan bikin gossip yang tidak benar!" Si rambut ikal mencibir.

"Eh?!" Anak tadi terkejut. "Benar kok! Nggak percaya, ya sudah! Kalian membosankan!"

Dia berbalik jengkel dan melangkah pergi. Mizuki yang melihatnya mendesah saja. Daripada mendengar gosip tidak jelas seperti itu… Akan jauh lebih baik kalau ada seseorang yang bisa memberitahuku keadaan kakak dan lainnya…

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Resonance"

"Sialan! Kenapa yang datang malah sebanyak ini…?!" seru seorang lelaki tinggi berambut merah, yang sekarang berdiri bersama Ayumu, Mielle, dan Noelle, di depan sebuah gedung tua yang kelihatan terbengkalai.

"Tenanglah, Renji," kata seseorang lagi dari belakangnya. Rambutnya berwarna oranye kecoklatan dan matanya bersinar keunguan. "Kita tidak boleh panik dengan keadaan yang begini saja."

Renji si rambut merah, mendesah. "Kurasa kau benar, Ayah. Aku tidak seharusnya panik. Cih!"

Mereka berlima berdiri melingkar, saling membelakangi. Di sekeliling mereka berdiri sekelompok pria berbaju hitam yang membawa senjata. Jumlah mereka jelas jauh lebih banyak, berlipat-lipat, Daripada mereka berlima, dan semuanya itu sudah memasang ancang-ancang. Begitu pula dengan mereka berlima.

"Dalam situasi seperti ini… Sial! Padahal sudah sampai sejauh ini!" Ayumu meremas tangannya sendiri kuat-kuat. "…Ichigo!"

"Waaa… apakah kita akan berakhir di sini…?" kata Mielle sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Biar aku." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba. Noelle. Semua memandangnya terkejut. "Biar aku yang mengatasinya."

"No, Noelle…!!" Mielle langsung berbalik menghadap saudaranya itu, dan memegang kedua bahunya. Dia menatap Noelle dengan serius. "Aku tahu kalau kamu bangga menjadi kakak dari adikmu yang super imut ini, tapi jangan pergi ke sana, berpura-pura menjadi cantik dan merayu mereka! Nanti kalau gagal, bagaimana?"

"Kamu… mau aku lempar ke tengah-tengah mereka?" tanya Noelle greget dengan wajah datar.

"Lalu," kata Ayumu lagi. "Apa rencanamu, Noelle-san?"

"Aku akan menggunakan Alice-ku," jelasnya ringan. "Sementara efeknya masih bekerja, kita segera berlari masuk ke dalam sana."

"Yah, itu bukan ide buruk, tapi…" Renji menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat. "Tidakkah menurutmu itu sedikit berbahaya?"

"Tidak," jawab Noelle cepat. "Aku yakin sepenuhnya bahwa ini akan berhasil. Lagipula, semakin cepat kita masuk, semakin cepat juga kita dapat membebaskan kedua orang itu."

Noelle memandang Renji tajam, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena merasa tidak enak ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu. "Bagaimana?"

Ayumu diam, sampai akhirnya Noelle menyadari tatapan Ayumu. "Kalau begitu," katanya. "Noelle-san, tolong, ya."

Noelle mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan gagal."

Lalu gadis berambut hitam itu maju, menghadang kumpulan orang-orang misterius itu. Noelle menatap mereka semua dengan tajam, seperti biasa, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Datanglah."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, muncullah tiga angin topan yang berputar-putar di antara mereka semua. Seorang dari mereka, pria asing itu, mengacungkan pistolnya pada Noelle dan menarik pemicu. Segera setelah terdengar bunyi, terbentuklah semacam perisai angin di depan Noelle, membuat peluru itu terjatuh ke tanah. "Ap, Apa ini?!" tanya pria itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia… Dia bukan manusia… Penyihir!"

Noelle, berdiri tenang di antara angin-angin sambil merentangkan tangannya, memberikan pandangan dalam dan dingin dengan matanya yang gelap. Ayumu, dan ketiga orang yang lain, tercengang melihat Alice milik Noelle. Mereka berempat menyaksikan dari dalam tabir pelindung yang diciptakan oleh Noelle, pada waktu yang bersamaan ketika dia memanggil gulungan angin itu. Angin itu berputar-putar, mengelilingi area kecil itu, dan membuat para pria asing itu tersebar kemana-mana. Mereka berlari, berusaha menghindar dengan berlari, tapi percuma saja.

Topan itu terus berlanjut, dan akhirnya berhenti setelah beberapa menit. Seluruh pria misterius itu tergeletak di tanah, sebagian pingsan, sebagian kehilangan tenaga.

Suasana kembali tenang. Tabir pelindung yang tadinya diciptakan Noelle pun hilang. Noelle menurunkan tangannya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Segera setelah itu, sosoknya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kakak!" jerit Mielle.

"Noelle-san…!!" Ayumu berlari ke arah Noelle dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan lembut. "Hei, Noelle-san, bertahanlah!"

"Kakak… Jangan matii…!!" Air mata Mielle berhamburan keluar seperti air mancur. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Noelle dengan kasar.

"Bodoh…" kata Noelle lirih. "…Aku masih hidup. Aku cuma… terlalu banyak… menghabiskan tenaga… Alice-ku…"

"Jangan bicara dulu. Kamu masih belum kuat." Kata Ayumu lega. Dia menoleh pada Renji dan Reo. "Ayo, kita bisa… Renji-san? Reo-san…?"

"Hum! Kalian saja yang pergi duluan! Kami berdua akan di sini menghadang mereka." Kata Reo santai. Dia mulai melepaskan satu-persatu anting pengendali Alice-nya.

Renji menoleh dan tersenyum simpul pada mereka. "Mm-hmm, benar sekali. Mereka akan segera sadar. Kalian tidak mau kita terhambat lagi, kan? Sudah, cepat sana!"

Ayumu mengangguk. Lalu dia kembali menoleh pada Noelle dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si gadis. "Ayo, sekarang kamu akan ku…"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Ayumu terpelanting jauh dan terguling di tanah. Dia segera bangun dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. "No, Noelle-san… Sakiit…"

"Jangan berani berbuat macam-macam denganku, bodoh." Noelle duduk, sambil mengarahkan Baka Gun-nya pada Ayumu. Lalu dia menyimpannya lagi entah dimana.

"Kupikir kamu sedang lemah dan kehilangan tenaga, kakak…" Mielle mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Ayolah! Aku hanya berusaha menggendongmu!" Ayumu menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya protes. Dia segera berhenti, menyadari bahwa orang-orang misterius itu mulai bangun satu-persatu.

"Cih! Ayo, cepat! Kalian tunggu apalagi?!" Renji berseru kesal, melihat bahwa ternyata serangan Alice milik Noelle itu tidak cukup untuk menghadapi mereka semua. Mereka mungkin tidak punya Alice, tapi mereka kuat…!!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ayumu langsung menaikkan Noelle dan menggendongnya di belakang. "Mielle-san, jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Mielle mengangguk gugup. Lalu, mereka berdua berlari melintasi orang-orang misterius itu. Sayangnya, Ayumu yang berada di depan tidak menyadari adanya bahaya di belakang mereka. Tanpa diduga, seorang pria menghadang Mielle, tepat di depannya.

Ayumu buru-buru berhenti dan menoleh. "Mielle-san…!!"

Pria itu berusaha menangkap Mielle, tapi gadis itu selalu bisa menghindar. Lalu, sambil menjerit pelan, dia berlari kembali ke arah Renji dan Reo.

"Pergilah! Kami berdua akan menjaganya!" kata Reo keras. Sebetulnya Ayumu tidak yakin dengan ini, tapi kalau mereka kembali, maka keadaan akan bertambah runyam. Maka dia mengangguk, dan melanjutkan berlari masuk ke dalam bangunan.

"Hotaruuuu…!!"

Hotaru Nogi, menoleh terkejut mendengar suara bising itu. Dia memandang ke segala arah, sampai akhirnya menemukan kedua sosok itu. "Mikan?"

Mikan Hyuuga, bersama pasangannya, Natsume Hyuuga, berlari-lari ke arah mereka. Mikan melambaikan tangannya dengan riang dan segera melompat bersemangat ke arah Hotaru, memasang ancang-ancang untuk memeluknya. "Hotaruuu…!!"

BIKI BIKI BIKI

"Huah!" Mikan terpental, menabrak Natsume yang (entah kenapa sudah berdiri di situ, padahal tadinya dia kan berlari di belakang Mikan) akhirnya ikut jatuh terjerembab. Mikan kehilangan rohnya, sementara Natsume yang berada di bawahnya merintih.

"Uugh…" Natsume mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "Sepertinya kamu bertambah berat…"

Roh Mikan langsung kembali ke dalam tubuh, dan duduk di atas perut Natsume. "Oh, ya?! Kalau begitu aku akan terus duduk di sini sampai kamu minta maaf!"

Ketiga orang itu menyaksikan pertengkaran biasa kedua orang itu dengan diam. Sementara itu, yang ada di benak Ruka adalah…

'Aakh!" Mikan terpental, tapi di belakangnya sudah hadir Natsume yang merentangkan tangannya. Natsume menangkap Mikan, tapi secara tidak sengaja, kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

'Kamu tidak apa-apa?' Natsume tersenyum simpul sambil menatap Mikan dengan dalam.

'Natsume…' Wajah Mikan merona. 'Um! Aku tidak akan apa-apa asalkan ada Natsume di sini… Biarkan aku… berada di pelukanmu terus seperti ini, Natsume…'

Mikan mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Natsume yang lapang. Natsume memeluknya, membuat perempuan berambut coklat muda itu menaikkan wajahnya.

'Kemarilah… Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Mikan…'

Seketika itu juga, wajah Ruka Nogi memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas, begitu melihat 'film' yang baru saja diputar dalam pikirannya itu. Hotaru yang menyadarinya, menoleh ke arah Ruka.

"Kamu terlalu banyak nonton sinetron dengan Mielle, Ruka." Kata Hotaru tiba-tiba, membuat Ruka sedikit bergidik.

Ruka menoleh, wajahnya masih sedikit memerah. "A, Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak! Aku cuma… Aku cuma…!"

"Lihat, kamu mengakuinya sendiri barusan," Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya dari Ruka. "Selalu saja begitu. Kamu tidak pernah memikirkan tentang aku yang istrimu sendiri ini…"

Ruka terperanjat, seakan dia bisa menegang seperti kucing. Dia buru-buru mendekati Hotaru, dan memutar bahu kecil itu sehingga dia bisa melihat wajah Hotaru.

"Hotaru, aku selalu memikirkan kamu! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan bayanganmu dari pikiranku sehari saja. Karena itu, Hotaru… percayalah pada…"

"…ku." Hotaru menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ruka, membuat pria ini heran-heran-kaget. Dan dalam sekejap saja, dia sudah terpental dan jatuh beberapa meter dari Hotaru. "Dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada khayalan aneh seperti itu? Dan lagi, jangan mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu di sini. Bikin malu, tahu."

Ruka langsung bangun, mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa.

"Hotaru, alat itu…" kata Mikan pada akhirnya (setelah bosan dan turun dari perut Natsume), yang selalu memperhatikan alat yang berbentuk seperti microphone kecil itu.

"Penemuan no. 1902, 'Mini Baka Gun'," kata Hotaru menjelaskan gambar di belakangnya (yang entah muncul dan hilang kemana) dengan tongkat kecil panjang. "Bentuknya kecil sehingga praktis dibawa. Meskipun ukurannya kecil, tapi tenaganya hampir menyamai 'Baka Gun'. Tersedia dalam berbagai pilihan warna, seperti merah, biru, putih, hitam, dan warna menarik lainnya. Segera dapatkan di 'Hotaru's Inventions Center' sekarang juga."

Mikan tercengang. "Hoo… benar juga, Baka Gun yang asli sedang dibawa oleh Noelle-chan ya…" Mendadak dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Hotaru! Kalian tahu di mana letak…"

"Kenapa kalian begitu tergesa-gesa?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba, memotong kalimat Mikan, yang sekarang mengomel karena hal yang sama. "Kami kebetulan melihat kalian."

Narumi maju ke tengah-tengah mereka. "Sebenarnya…"

Noelle Nogi, putri sulung keluarga Nogi. Sangat berbeda dengan adik kembarnya, Mielle, Noelle tidak banyak bicara dan tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang padanya. Rambutnya yang kurang lebih sebahu, berwarna hitam seperti ibunya, terkesan seperti dipotong asal-asalan. Sorot matanya tajam dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Inilah yang sering membuat orang berpikiran tidak-tidak ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi toh, dia tidak memerdulikannya. Aku punya Alice. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang berani menggangguku. Setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan setiap kali ada orang yang mencari masalah dengannya.

Perlahan, Noelle membuka matanya. Dia merasakan angin kencang berhembus di samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Hatinya seakan berhenti berdegup ketika dia menyadari sedang melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi di sepanjang lorong bangunan itu.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Noelle-san?" tanya suara di depannya. Barulah Noelle teringat. Benar juga… Kalau tidak salah, tadi aku dan Ayumu berhasil masuk ke sini…

Tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Noelle, Ayumu bersugesti bahwa Noelle pasti terkejut dengan ini. Dia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya pada Noelle yang ada di punggungnya.

"Kamu pasti terkejut ya. Maaf kalau aku belum bilang sebelumnya, Noelle-san." Jelas Ayumu. "Ini adalah Alice-ku. Kalau Ichigo mempunyai Alice Pemecah Kode, maka aku punya ini, Alice Pemercepat. Alice ini membantuku untuk berlari dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan manusia pada umumnya."

Pada umumnya? Kecepatanmu bahkan hampir menyamai mobil balap, pikir Noelle. Tapi setelah mengenal Ayumu sekian lama, dan menyadari sifatnya yang memang selalu merendah, hal itu sudah biasa. Dasar… kamu memang tidak percaya diri, batin Noelle.

"Tapi," kata Noelle lagi. "Kalau kamu terus berlari seperti ini dari tadi, bisa-bisa tenagamu habis sebelum sampai di sana, kan?"

Ayumu diam. Dia terus melaju dengan kecepatan tetap. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya pada akhirnya. "Asalkan aku bisa sampai ke tempat Ichigo…"

Dia tidak berubah… Meskipun aku sempat mengira dia sudah berubah total setelah Ichigo pergi, ternyata dia tetap Ayumu yang ceroboh dan penakut, batin Noelle dalam hati. Diam-diam dia tersenyum, dan menghenyakkan diri pada punggung Ayumu yang hangat dan lapang.

"Maaf, ya, aku sudah merepotkanmu, Ayumu," kata Noelle lirih.

"Hm?" Ayumu menolehkan wajahnya yang terkesan polos pada Noelle. "Kamu barusan bilang apa, Noelle-san? Maaf, aku tidak dengar…"

Tapi Noelle yang diajak bicara tidak merespon. Matanya tertutup, dan Ayumu bisa merasakan napasnya yang berembus kecil dan hangat di punggungnya. Kurasa dia kelelahan… Aku akan membiarkannya beristirahat untuk sementara waktu… Ayumu kembali menghadap ke depan, dan terus melaju.

Lorong itu akhirnya berakhir, dengan adanya pintu besi di hadapan mereka. Ayumu mengerem kakinya, membuat bekas hitam di lantai yang semula merah mengkilat. Dia menghembuskan napas lega. Untunglah sepatu yang dikirimkan ayahnya itu tidak licin. Dengan satu tangan memegang Noelle, dia membuka pintu besi itu perlahan, dan hati-hati. Ada banyak kemungkinan, seperti bom yang akan meledak begitu pintu dibuka, yang berarti bahwa itu adalah jebakan, tapi Alice-nya tidak bisa membantu saat ini. Dan pintu itu terbuka. Aman.

Dia melangkah masuk. Ruangan itu gelap, sempit, dan memanjang. Di ujung ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pintu. Ayumu bisa melihat cahaya remang-remang di dalam ruangan sebaliknya itu dari celah di bawah pintu. Ayumu menurunkan Noelle dan menyandarkannya pada dinding dengan hati-hati. Lalu dia mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu. Dan dari sana terdengar suara yang akrab didengarnya. Pupil matanya yang kebiruan langsung mengecil.

"Ukh! Sialan!" Aku meronta keras. Tapi badanku tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Puluhan boneka rusak menggantung dan memegangi tangan dan kakiku, dan itulah yang menggangguku.

"Nyahahahahahaha…!!" lelaki berambut ungu keabu-abuan tertawa sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Bagaimana rasanya, Ichigo?! Merasa tidak berdaya?"

Dan lelaki itu tertawa lagi. Kali ini, boneka-bonekanya yang menempel pada Ichigo ikut tertawa terkikik. Ichigo merasa sedikit merinding melihat wajah-wajah dan badan yang sudah rusak itu terkikik tidak karuan.

"Tidak apa, biar aku, Suzuki Kawashi yang akan melenyapkan deritamu ini… Ichigo…!!" Dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepalaku, dan menatapku seperti seorang maniak.

"Hiah!" Tanpa pikir lagi, aku langsung membenturkan kepalaku ke kepalanya yang memang dekat. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, sambil memegangi kepalanya. Aku menyeringai sambil memperhatikan reaksinya.

"Hmph! Sudah kuduga. Yang ada di dalam kepalamu hanya batu! Kamu bahkan tidak punya otak, ya? Kasihan sekali!"

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dengan penuh amarah. Aku bisa melihat garis-garis urat di dahinya berdenyut. Kurasa aku agak keterlaluan…

"Kurang ajar kau, Ichigo!!" Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu menunjuk padaku. "Padahal kau tidak bisa apa-apa, beraninya kau…!!"

Dia mengepalkan tangannya, dan mengarahkannya langsung ke arahku. Aku memejamkan mata. Ukh!

"Cukup sampai di situ!" Sebuah suara melintas cepat. Dan dalam sekejap, Suzuki berteriak kesakitan. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dan di sana…

"A," Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Ayumu! Dasar bodoh! Sudah kubilang, jangan ke sini!!"

Dia menolehkan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku memang bodoh." Lalu dia tersenyum seperti biasanya. Aku tercengang untuk beberapa saat.

"…Dasar. Sungguh merepotkan," Aku balas tersenyum padanya. Dia menghadap lagi ke depan. Suzuki yang tadinya jatuh tertelungkup, menyangga badannya dengan satu tangan. Pipinya yang lebam dipegangi oleh tangan yang lain.

Dia berseru sambil menatap ke arah Ayumu. "Kamu! Siapa kamu! Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan padaku, Suzuki Ka…!!"

"Kita tidak perlu saling kenal," Ayumu mengangkat wajahnya. Meskipun dari belakang, aku tahu bahwa dia sedikit berbeda dengan Ayumu yang biasanya. "Kamu sudah melukai temanku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya!!"

Suzuki tertawa melengking, dan bisa kudengar nada keraguan di dalam tawanya yang aneh itu. "Nyahahahaha!! Me… Memangnya kamu bisa apa, hah?"

Tapi sebelum dia mendapat jawaban, sosok Ayumu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya semula, dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakangnya. Dalam gerak lambat, dia menoleh ke belakang dengan raut wajah ngeri, dan hantaman kaki Ayumu melayang tepat mengenai pinggir kepalanya, membuatnya terpental dan jatuh dengan keras di lantai beton itu. Suzuki tidak bergerak. Kurasa dia pingsan. Dan boneka-boneka yang semula menghalangiku mulai jatuh satu-persatu seakan kehilangan jiwa mereka. Aku menggerak-gerakkan tanganku dengan bebas.

"I, Ichigoo…" Ayumu berjalan ke arahku.

"Oh," Aku menoleh, dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tendangan bagus, Ayumu!"

Tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Bukan begitu! Latihan yang kamu berikan padaku memang berhasil, tapi… dia tidak mati, kan?"

"Hah?" Aku menatapnya heran. Matanya berkilat-kilat seperti anak anjing, dan dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di bawah dagunya, persis seperti anak perempuan.

"Hmp!" Aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku, berusaha menahan tawa. Sementara Ayumu masih memiringkan kepalanya karena heran.

"Ehm!" Akhirnya aku berhasil menguasai diri. "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kalau kamu mau membuatnya mati, akan kuajarkan caranya."

"Ti, tidak, terima kasih…" Dia tertawa kecil, agak berkeringat.

"Sekarang tinggal kamu," Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tajam. "Minami Koutarou!"

"…heh," Dia melepas jas dan kemejanya, sampai yang tersisa hanyalah baju dalam (iuh… menjijikkan…) dan celana panjangnya, membuat badannya yang terbentuk itu terlihat.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu bermulut besar seperti itu, padahal Alice-mu sama sekali tidak berguna di sini…"

"A… Auh… dia melepas pakaiannya…" Ayumu menutupi mata dan hidungnya dengan tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak melihat Kouta. Aku bisa lihat pipinya sedikit merona merah.

"Hoi, hoi… Dia itu laki-laki…" Aku menoleh ke arah Ayumu dengan raut wajah aneh. "Buat apa juga kamu menutupi hidungmu? Kamu nggak bakalan mimisan kok, kalau cuma melihat ini…"

Aku memajukan badanku ke arah Ayumu. "Hati-hatilah. Kekuatan serangan dan kecepatannya tidak bisa diremehkan… ukh!"

Aku memegangi perutku yang terasa nyeri. Kakiku hampir melangkah mundur, tapi untungnya aku masih bisa menahannya. Ayumu menoleh, mengamati reaksiku. "I, Ichigo… Jangan-jangan itu…!"

"Jangan komentar!" Kataku keras. Ayumu sempat menegang, tapi dia terus menunggu dan memperhatikanku. "Luka ini bukan apa-apa. Kamu juga berhati-hatilah, mengerti?"

Ayumu diam. Dia tersenyum sekilas, dan menatapku lagi. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Kami bertukar pandangan. Lalu suara Kouta yang bising itu mengganggu, membuat kami ganti menoleh padanya. "Sudah selesai dengan kalimat terakhir kalian? Aku tidak akan mengalah meskipun aku tahu kalian masih anak kecil, lho."

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

"Huaah

"Huaah! Renji-san dan Reo-san hebat ya…!!" kata Mielle dengan mata yang berbinar. "Orang sebanyak itu dapat dikalahkan dalam waktu yang sekejap saja!"

"Heheh… Biasa saja," jawab Reo singkat.

Mielle, Renji, dan Reo saat ini sudah berada di dalam bangunan itu. Meskipun sudah berlari, tapi tampaknya lorong itu masih jauh dari akhir. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang tadinya menghadang mereka, sekarang sedang terbaring di luar tidak bergerak.

"Yah, pastinya mereka sekarang sedang bermimpi indah…" Renji tersenyum nakal. "Lalu, selanjutnya kita berbelok kemana, kouhai?"

"Kiri…!!" seru Mielle riang. Dan seperti barisan upacara, mereka berlari dengan haluan kiri di perempatan yang sekarang ada di belakang mereka.

"Renji, kamu yakin bisa mempercayai intuisinya?" Reo berbisik pada Renji yang berlari di sebelah kirinya, sambil sedikit melirik pada Mielle yang tersenyum tanpa sebab. "Dia kelihatannya tidak…"

"Waa!" Mielle jatuh terjerembab sampai mencium lantai. Lalu dia menaikkan wajahnya yang memerah habis menabrak lantai. "Hehehehe… Maaf, kaki kananku tadi nyangkut di kaki kiriku… Ayo kita lari lagi!"

Dan dia berlari lagi, tanpa memperhatikan pandangan Reo yang menatapnya dengan penuh keraguan, agak berkeringat. Aduh… anak ini…

"Ayolah, yah… Toh mana yang benar atau tidak, kita sendiri juga tidak tahu, kan? Nanti juga pasti sampai…" jawab Renji santai.

Reo menghela napas. Lalu dia berhenti, dan mengeluarkan sebuah spidol merah. Renji dan Mielle berhenti, dan menoleh pada Reo. Mata Mielle langsung berbinar tanpa sebab ketika dia melihat Reo melepas tutup spidol dan mencoret-coret sesuatu di dinding.

"Waaaw…" kata Mielle pelan dengan suara tinggi. Ia berjalan mendekati Reo. "Paman Reo pasti terbawa suasana dan terkenang masa kecilnya, ya? Ahahaha…! Bisa saja paman ini. Kalau memang punya spidol, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku kan juga mau coret-coret. Aku ini ahli gambar lho!"

Reo memandang Mielle dengan muka kusut, tangannya masih memegang spidol. "Huh, dibilang begitu pun, aku punya maksud tersendiri. Ini akan menjadi tan—"

"Hoo… Gambarmu bagus juga, kouhai." Renji berdiri di belakang Mielle, memperhatikan gambar juniornya yang berwarna putih di dinding.

"Ah, gambarnya senpai juga bagus kok! Yah, memang bagusan punyaku, sih…" Mielle menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Huahahaha…"

"Oh, ya?" Renji mengeluarkan spidol hijaunya, dan mulai mencoret-coret lagi. "Baiklah! Aku juga tidak akan kalah… Ha! Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Uoooh!! Gambar senpai keren…!!" tangan Mielle mengayun ke atas-bawah, sambil berdiri mengagumi gambar Renji. Renji yang berada di sebelahnya angguk-angguk sambil menutup matanya.

"Lihat nih--!!" Mielle merentangkan tangannya, memamerkan "karya seni"nya.

"Hmm…" Renji meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagunya, berpikir sambil mengamati. "Ini gambar babi yang sangat lucu…"

"Itu anjing…!!" Mielle protes sambil mengeluarkan uap marah. "Ini anjing papaku. Namanya Stradivarius. Tapi karena kepanjangan, aku memanggilnya 'Rius' saja. Sebetulnya 'Riu' juga bagus… Tapi 'Riu' itu mirip namanya paman Reo, ya."

Renji mengangguk pelan. "'Reo' dan 'Riu', ya… kamu benar, kouhai."

"…eh-hm…!" Alis kanan Reo bergetar karena greget melihat tingkah dua anak itu.

"Eh? A, ada apa, ayah…?" Renji tersenyum ragu. Reo mendesah pelan. Kurasa anakku juga mulai 'error'…

"Yah… pokoknya kurasa ini sudah cukup untuk menjadi penanda bahwa kita sudah melewati jalan ini…" Reo memasukkan spidol merah di dalam saku jasnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Tapi, kenapa senpai bawa-bawa spidol? Dua, lagi." Tanya Mielle sambil mengembalikan spidol Renji.

"Biasalah…" Renji memasukkan spidol di dalam saku blazernya. Mestinya tidak ada saku di ditu, tapi sepertinya dia membuatnya sendiri dengan alasan tertentu.

Mielle mengerjapkan matanya tanda tidak mengerti. Tapi wajahnya masih tetap tersenyum, membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti seorang lemot. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ayo anak-anak! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengobrol! Jangan lupa apa tujuan kita sampai datang ke sini!" kata Reo dari kejauhan, sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka di belakang.

"Waah! Tunggu, ayah!" buru-buru Renji berlari menyusul ayahnya.

"Paman Reo bersemangat sekali, ya, senpai." Mielle ikut menyusul mereka berdua.

'Hyuuga… Ichigo…' nama itu terlintas di benak Reo. Lalu seakan dipanggil, memorinya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tentang kakak kelas yang dulu dikaguminya, Narumi… dan anak berkekuatan alice tingkat tinggi yang cukup langka, Mikan…

'Jadi dialah putra dari anak itu… Mikan Sakura…' Reo tersenyum simpul. 'Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik di sana… Tapi, nama "Hyuuga" itu…'

Secara refleks, Reo mengerutkan alisnya. '"Hyuuga"… rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat… Aku merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk pernah terjadi antara pemilik nama "Hyuuga" itu dan aku…'

Reo memang lupa dengan identitas pemilik nama "Hyuuga" itu. Tapi di sisi lain, perasaan aneh muncul ketika dia berusaha mengingatnya. Seakan-akan otaknya melarang untuk mengingat identitas misterius itu. 'Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengingatnya…'

"Kya!"

"Waaw…!!" Dan Mielle langsung terpental ke belakang. Dia mengaduh sambil mengelus dadanya yang masih rata. Lalu dia menghela napas lega. "Untung masih ada…"

"Ada? Ada apanya, kouhai?" Renji membungkuk.

"Bu… Bukan apa-apa!" Mielle menggeleng keras. "Aku jatuh lagi. Padahal kali ini kakiku tidak nyangkut ke kaki yang lainnya. Kenapa, ya?"

"Aduduh…" sebuah suara asing mengejutkan mereka, entah darimana asalnya.

"Siapa itu!?" Renji berseru keras. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah, mencari sosok sekaligus asal suara.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang tadinya tidak ada, mulai muncul dengan perlahan di depan Mielle. Mielle menjerit, melengking tinggi, dan langsung berlari ke belakang Renji. Lama kelamaan, sosok itu menjadi jelas. Seorang anak perempuan berusia lebih muda dari Mielle, berambut coklat keperakan dengan mata yang berwarna sama.

"Ma, Maaf," katanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menakuti kalian, tapi ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan… aku…"

"Oi! Dia lari ke arah sini!!" seru seorang lelaki dari dalam belokan di depan mereka.

Anak perempuan itu menahan napas. "Oh, tidak! Mereka sudah datang… Aku harus bagaimana…?"

Reo memperhatikan anak misterius itu. Anak itu langsung mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Kamu…"

"Eh?" dia menoleh pada Reo. Raut wajahnya benar-benar kebingungan. Reo terdiam, masih menatapnya. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," katanya. Lalu dia menyerahkan sesuatu pada anak itu. "Ini. Kamu akan memerlukannya. Pakai sekarang."

Anak itu menerimanya dengan keheranan. Benda itu sekarang sudah ada di atas telapak tangannya. Dua buah benda putih kecil. "Penyumbat telinga?"

Mielle mengeluarkan benda yang sama dari kantong roknya, dan memakainya. Melihatnya, anak misterius itu melakukan hal yang sama, meski belum mengerti. Renji mengisyaratkan pada mereka supaya mundur, dan tetap di belakangnya dan Reo. Dan suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekati. Jumlahnya lebih dari satu. Suara itu makin keras. Anak perempuan itu memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Reo.

"Mulai, Renji," kata Reo sambil menoleh pada Renji.

Renji tersenyum lebar. "Baik, Ayah!" Lalu dia menoleh pada sekumpulan orang-orang itu, kelompok yang sama, memakai baju hitam. "Kalian, terimalah ini!"

Pelan, anak perempuan itu membuka matanya. Dia melihat lelaki berambut merah itu mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Mic…?

Yup, sebuah mic. Dan dia sekarang mendekatkannya pada bibirnya, dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu. Tidak, dia bukan sedang berkata sesuatu… Dia menyanyi. Meskipun anak ini tidak bisa mendengarnya, tapi gerak bibir dan raut wajah lelaki berambut merah itu seakan memberitahunya. Dia menoleh. Lelaki berambut oranye itu melakukan hal yang sama.

Semua orang misterius itu sekarang sudah roboh. Reo memasukkan mic-nya. Tapi sempat tersetrum, dan langsung membuangnya begitu saja di lantai.

"Oi, Renji," katanya pada Renji yang masih menyanyi. "Sudah cukup. Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Aww… Ayolah, yah…" Renji mengerutkan alisnya ke atas, sepertinya dia menyanyikan kalimatnya. "Ternyata hatiku ini… tidak bisa menahan perasaan ajaib ini… yeah… Aku…"

"Sudah cukup," Reo mengambil mic milik Renji, dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Lagipula kita…"

"Hup!" Dengan wajah polos, Renji mengambil lagi mic lain yang ada di dalam blazer-nya. "Aw, yeah… Aku…"

"Dengarkan kata-kata ayahmu ini…!!" Reo berseru greget bercampur sebal. Urat di wajahnya berdenyut dan sepertinya dia bisa meledak kapan saja. Matanya saja sudah berapi-api.

Tapi kelihatannya Renji mengacuhkannya. Dia masih terus menyanyi. "… Akulah sang penentu waktu… Tapi… bahkan aku yang begini… tidak bisa mengambil hatimu! Hei, kamu…"

Setelah bernyanyi cukup lama, berputar-putar di tempat, akhirnya secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok. "Hei…"

Sosok Reo, sedang berlutut membelakangi Renji dan kedua kouhai-nya. Badannya jatuh, tapi tangannya menahannya. Kepalanya tertunduk putus asa ke bawah, dan wajahnya tidak terlihat, ditutupi bayangan. Cahaya lampu sorot jatuh ke atasnya dengan terang.

"Aah… Apa gunanya ayahmu ini… Bahkan anakku sendiri… Anakku satu-satunya… tidak mau mendengarkan apa kata-kataku…?" katanya lirih. " Tidak, mungkin saja ini salahku yang kurang perhatian padamu. Aah… Dosaku sudah menumpuk… Mungkin pihak neraka malah sudah menerbitkannya menjadi sebuah buku… Apa lebih baik aku pergi saja kesana sekalian, yaa…?"

"A-AYAAAH--!!" Reo memekik tinggi dan mic-nya terlepas dari tangannya. Buru-buru dia berlari, dan berlutut dengan suara mendecit di dekat Reo. Kali ini, sebuah lampu sorot lain menyala dan menerangi mereka berdua.

"Ayah! Jangan mati dulu! Maafkan aku, ayah! Aku bersalah! Huwaaaaa…!!" air mata Renji mengalir seperti air terjun, dan kepalanya diusapkan dengan kencang ke bahu Reo. Tingkahnya benar-benar mirip seperti anak TK yang ketakutan.

"Re… Renji…" Reo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, matanya sembab. "Kamu masih peduli dengan ayahmu ini…?"

Renji mengangguk keras dengan matanya yang bulat basah itu. "Te-tentu saja, ayah!! Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu! Aku ini anak yang durhaka… Maafkan aku, ayah…!! Huweee…!!"

"Renji…" Mata Reo berbinar-binar cerah, dan sebuah senyuman lega menghiasi wajahnya yang kelihatan 10-20 tahun lebih muda. Lalu dia memeluk Renji dengan kedua tangannya. "Renji, anakku…"

"Ayaah…!!" Renji memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Sebuah tulisan muncul entah darimana di atas mereka, bertuliskan: "Dan mereka hidup bahagia bersama selamanya…"

"Su," Melona menyapu matanya dengan sehelai saputangan putih. "Sungguh mengharukan…"

"Adegan haru-biru ini mirip sekali dengan sinetron yang baru-baru ini kutonton," Mielle ikut menyeka matanya. Lalu dia memasukkan kembali saputangannya dan menunjuk langit-langit. "Baiklah! Kembali ke pokok utama…!!"

"Jadi, jelaskan pada kami mengapa kamu ada di sini." Kata Reo yang sudah berdiri dengan tegap di sebelah mereka berdua. Sembab di matanya sudah hilang seketika.

"Eh… Eh…Eeh…" Anak itu tergagap karena perubahan suasana yang sangat cepat itu. "Mmm… Namaku Melona Hyuuga. Aku ke sini… Eh, bukan. Aku di sini…"

"Hyuuga… itu berarti…" Mielle mendekat. "Jangan-jangan kamu adiknya Ichigo, ya?"

"Eh? Be-benar, sih…" Melona tertunduk. Tiba-tiba dia menaikkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan menempel di pipi.

"Oh, tidak! Aku harus cepat kembali ke sekolah! Kalau aku divonis membolos, bisa-bisa kakak marah besar…! Uhm… ee… pintu keluarnya dimana, ya…"

"Yoppo," Renji memegangi kepala Melona yang beranjak pergi, membuat gadis itu berjalan di tempat. "Tidak usah tergesa-gesa begitu. Sebenarnya, kakakmu ada di sini."

"Eeh…!?" Dia tersentak kaget. "Aku pasti akan segera dimarahinya… Wawawa…"

"Kakakmu yang sembrono itu datang sendirian ke sini…," Reo menjelaskan dari belakang Renji. "Untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Melona mematung. "Ee… apa…?"

Renji menghembuskan napas bersemangat. "Yeah, dia datang ke sini dengan berani untuk menyelamatkan adiknya yang tercinta dari genggaman penjahat kejam! Pasti dia tengah bertarung melawan penyihir jahat yang menghalangi jalannya… Dan tak lama lagi, dia akan mengacungkan pedang kemenangan dengan bangga, bahwa dia telah berhasil menyelamatkan adiknya yang super-dicintainya itu…!!"

"The End," Reo mengucapkannya dengan lirih. Raut wajahnya lesu dan kusut. Dia mulai 'error'…

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

"Huwaah…!" Mikan ternganga, sementara orang-orang di belakangnya hanya diam tercengang. Di depan mereka terhampar lapangan rumput hijau dengan bangunan tua di pojok.

"Bunganya imut sekali! Wahaha, ada kodok juga! Halo, tuan Kodok…" Dia melompat ke arah bunga kecil yang ada di depannya. Kepalan tangan Hotaru melayang tepat di kepalanya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh. Kita ke sini untuk mencari anakmu, kan." Katanya dingin. Lalu dia menunjuk ke arah depan kanan mereka. "Lihat itu."

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sekumpulan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang sudah terikat dengan tali. Mulut mereka dibekap oleh kain sehingga tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar suara mereka.

Ya, iyalah!

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini…" Narumi berjalan mendekati. Dia membungkuk, dan melepas bekapan mulut salah satu orang di situ. "Bisa kau katakan pada kami apa yang terjadi?"

Orang yang baru dilepas itu megap-megap. "Beberapa anak dan dua orang dewasa datang ke sini dan menerobos masuk. Kami sendiri tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka, karena kami hanya diperintah oleh Bos untuk menjaga di sini."

Ruka mengerjapkan matanya. "Beberapa anak… Mungkinkah itu Melona? Kalau begitu…"

"Ada kemungkinan kalau Ichigo dan yang lain ada di sana." Potong Natsume. "Ayo masuk."

"Maaf, ya. Tapi aku terpaksa menutupnya kembali." Narumi memasangkan kembali kain itu di mulut si penjaga sambil senyum-senyum, sementara penjaga itu menghela napas lesu.

Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga turun yang berada di balik pintu itu. Tampaknya tempat yang mereka tuju itu ada di bawah tanah. Beberapa menit lamanya, mereka belum juga sampai di tempat lain kecuali anak tangga yang tampak seperti memanjang karena tidak ada habisnya.

"Apa ini cuma perasaanku saja atau memang kita hanya berjalan di tempat yang sama?" tanya Narumi sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di pipi kanannya.

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Ada yang aneh dengan tempat ini…" kata Mikan dengan serius. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya menegang dan tangannya ditangkupkannya ke atas pipinya.

"Jangan-jangan… kita ini sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap hantu…" Tanpa pikir panjang, Mikan langsung menyerbu Ruka dan memeluknya. "Wuhaaa!!!"

Ruka gelagapan sendiri. "Iya, sudah, sudah… Ehm?"

Di sudut lain, Natsume dan Hotaru menatapnya tajam. Berbagai tulisan seperti: 'Akan kubunuh…', 'Beraninya kamu… Ruka…', 'Mikan… awas nanti di rumah…', muncul seakan keluar dari kepala mereka, beterbangan menggerayangi Ruka yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Berkeringat dingin, pelan-pelan Ruka menjauhkan bahu Mikan darinya.

"Ki, Kita cari dulu anak-anak yang hilang itu… T-T-Tenang saja…" Keringatnya mengucur deras. Sedikit melirik ke arah Natsume, dia bisa melihat tatapan matanya yang membara seakan hendak membakarnya.

"Ha? Ada apa, Ruka-pyon? Wajahmu pucat… Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Mikan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Ruka.

Kali ini, tanpa melirik, Ruka bisa merasakan tajamnya tatapan Hotaru di belakangnya. "A, Aku tidak apa-apa! Ayo, kita lanjutkan lagi…" Katanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Di belakang para pasangan baru itu, Narumi hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi tawanya segera berhenti menyadari tatapan Natsume.

"Eh-hm! Baiklah, semuanya. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan kita?" Narumi berusaha memperbaiki suasana. Tapi Natsume sudah terlanjur berjalan duluan meninggalkan mereka, menuruni tangga.

"Oh? Tunggu aku, Natsume! Hei, Natsume!" Mikan buru-buru berlari mengejar pasangannya. Narumi berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kau ikut denganku, Ruka." Kata Hotaru dengan dingin, dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan.

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Terkejut, Mikan, Natsume dan Narumi berhenti. Suara teriakan itu menggema sampai ke seluruh penjuru lorong gelap dan spiral itu. Lalu, suasana kembali hening. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki, diikuti dengan suara suatu benda yang sepertinya diseret berat.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ayo," kata Hotaru dengan wajah datar. Tangan kirinya menarik kerah belakang baju Ruka, yang lemas dan sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. Ketiga orang itu terdiam, melongo. …Istri yang sadis…

"A, Aku tidak apa-apa…" Ruka bangun, merapikan kemejanya. "Ayo kita jalan lagii…" Badannya terhuyung jatuh, meskipun berhasil ditangkap oleh Natsume.

"Menyedihkan sekali melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Ruka." Kata Natsume pelan.

"Imai-san… tidakkah kamu merasa terlalu keras padanya?" Narumi tersenyum sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Balasnya cepat.

Mikan menggeleng keras. "Tapi…! Memangnya apa yang sudah diperbuat Ruka-pyon sampai…"

Akhirnya, Hotaru menoleh padanya, dengan wajahnya yang sedikit tertutup bayangan. "Kalau aku jadi kamu, aku takkan menanyakannya, Mikan."

Lalu dia tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan "heheh" kecil yang ringan tapi dalam. Sekali lagi, keempat orang itu hanya memandangnya kaku. Mengerikan…

"Tapi tampaknya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ini lebih jauh lagi." Hotaru mengubah topik dengan sendirinya. "Kita tertipu."

"Aah, kau benar." Kata Natsume sambil tersenyum aneh. "Cih… bisa-bisanya… Memalukan sekali."

"Apa maksudmu kita terjebak dalam perangkap musuh?" Mikan mulai berpikir. "Alice-kah?"

"Um, sepertinya begitu, Mikan." Narumi meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dinding lorong yang dingin dan gelap. "Sepertinya pengguna Alice ini sengaja membuat kita berputar-putar di satu tempat yang sama. Kalau kita teruskan berjalan, sampai kapan pun tidak akan ada akhirnya. Karena itu, kurasa Alice-mu yang paling berguna di sini, Mikan."

"Huaaah…" Mata Mikan langsung berbinar. Jarang sekali dia dapat kesempatan menggunakan Alice-nya semenjak lulus dari akademi. "Kalau begitu, akan kucoba!"

Tanpa berpose apa-apa, dengan lantang Mikan mengucapkannya. "Hilang!"

Ruangan itu seakan digetarkan oleh semacam gelombang yang tidak terlihat, yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghapus dimensi palsu lorong itu. Lambat laun, mulai terlihat bentuk ruangan yang sebenarnya. Di pojok ruangan persegi besar itu seorang gadis berkepang yang memakai seragam asli akademi tersentak kaget. Buru-buru dia mulai berkonsentrasi, sampai akhirnya dia selesai.

"Labirin!!"

Dan seketika itu juga, di sekeliling mereka berlima tumbuh labirin tinggi berwarna putih. Terus, dan terus, sampai akhirnya sosok mereka benar-benar tersembunyi dalam labirin sempit dan berkelok-kelok itu. Gadis itu menghela napas lega. "Mereka terperangkap!"

"Kurasa tidak begitu," sebuah suara menggema dalam di ruangan itu.

Dan, seakan dihapus oleh sekilat cahaya, labirin itu lagi-lagi menghilang. Gadis itu tersentak kaget. "A-Apa!?"

"Percuma saja. Sebanyak apapun kamu menggunakan kekuatanmu, Alice-ku ini akan menghapusnya." Mikan tersenyum nakal.

"Menyerahlah, nak. Alice-mu itu tidak berguna di sini." Natsume maju, menatap gadis itu dengan sorotan matanya yang paling tajam. "Minggir."

Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Dia tidak pernah menyangka ada orang dengan kemampuan Alice yang sama sekali di luar pemikiran… Peniadaan. "Ti-tidak!! Jangan mendekat, atau akan ku…!"

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika dia baru saja menyadari kehadiran Narumi di belakangnya. Dia buru-buru menghindar, tapi sudah terlambat.

"Jangan nakal, ya…" Akhirnya, Narumi menggunakan Alice-nya. Dan gadis itu, seakan terhipnotis, langsung bersemu merah dan lunglai.

"I… iya…", katanya. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh ringan itu ambruk di depan Narumi yang melongo.

"...Sepertinya aku menggunakan terlalu banyak Alice padanya..." katanya.

"Narumi-sensei..!" panggil Mikan dari kejauhan. Saat Narumi menoleh, Mikan sudah berdiri kira-kira tujuh meter darinya, sambil menunjuk ke arah sesuatu di pojok ruangan. "Di sana ada pintunya! Mungkin itu ruangan berikutnya!"

Narumi tersenyum, "Iya, iya. Aku segera ke sana."

Sambil berjalan mengikuti kelompok muda itu, ada pikiran yang terus berkecamuk di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan yang ada di balik semua ini mungkin saja...

Sementara itu, aku melompat mundur menghindari serangan dari Kouta.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Flawlessly"

Sementara itu, aku melompat mundur menghindari serangan dari Kouta. Mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang besar dan berbentuk itu, gerakannya sangat cepat. Aku tidak bisa menutup mata sebentar saja, atau dia mungkin akan meninjuku lagi seperti sebelumnya yang dia lakukan pada perutku.

"Hiaaah!" Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat sekilas Ayumu melompat dengan cepat ke belakang Kouta dan hendak menendangnya.

Namun secepat itu pula, Kouta berbalik dan menangkap kaki Ayumu, seperti sedang menangkap lobak saja. Ayumu membuka matanya dengan kaget, sebelum Kouta melemparnya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya membentur tembok hingga berbunyi keras. Aku meragukan bunyi apa itu, tapi jelas berharap itu bukan tulang-tulangnya yang patah.

"Ayumu!!" Aku berseru. Segera kualihkan pandanganku pada Kouta dengan geram. "Kau—!!"

Aku menangkap sekelebat bayangan, dan secara refleks kuangkat tanganku membentuk pelindung di depan wajahku. Kemudian sesuatu yang keras menghantam kedua lengan bawahku, membuatku terseret ke belakang beberapa meter jauhnya.

Selesai mengerem, aku bisa merasakan kedua lenganku bergetar hebat. Jantungku berdegup kencang hingga aku bisa merasakannya seolah hendak mendobrak keluar tulang rusukku.

"Kau semakin lemah, ya, Hyuuga Ichigo," kata Kouta yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang bosan. "Ini tidak sebanding dengan 'kamu' yang waktu itu."

"Heh," Aku tertawa remeh. "Ini masih belum sepenuhnya."

Aku berdiri tegak lagi, meski kaki dan tanganku masih bergetar akibat menahan tendangan Kouta tadi. Napasku mulai memburu, dna keringat yang mulai terasa dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Ini sudah jelas… sejak melawan Kouta sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, tenagaku terkuras. Aku tidak bisa lagi bergerak secepat sebelumnya.

Kulayangkan pandanganku ke arah Ayumu yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri. Kurasa dia pun mengalami hal yang sama.

Orang ini… Minami Koutarou. Dia telah berubah banyak; paling tidak itu yang kutahu dengan membandingkannya dengan 'dia' yang 2 tahun lalu.

"Dikalahkan oleh bocah sepertimu tidak bisa kuterima hingga sekarang. Hanya demi saat ini, aku telah berlatih tanpa henti…" Kouta memasang tampang jijik. Kemudian dia membuka matanya dengan lebar. "Aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk mengalahkanmu, Hyuuga Ichigo!!"

Aku berusaha mengatur napasku, tanpa sadar aku menelan ludah sebelum menjawabnya. Kupasang wajahku yang biasanya, wajah yang aku tahu sangat dia benci.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar berusaha untuk menyaingiku, ya, Koutarou. Usahamu yang seperti orang bodoh itu membuatku cukup terkesan. Tidak kusangka kau begitu terobsesi denganku." Aku tersenyum remeh lagi.

Tidak seperti reaksi yang kuharapkan darinya, Kouta malah terkekeh geli. Lama kelamaan berubah menjadi tawa yang keras. Sejenak kemudian, dia akhirnya berhenti sambil menatapku lucu seolah aku badut. "Seperti biasa, bicaramu memang pedas, tapi itu tidak akan memengaruhiku lagi. Lihat dirimu! Kau pikir kau bisa menang dengan kondisi seperti itu!?"

Kemudian tawanya meledak lagi. "Lemah! Lemah sekali, Ichigo!" serunya di sela-sela tawanya. Kini ganti aku yang geram. Tawanya itu sangat menggangguku. Dia bahkan lebih berisik dari si pengguna boneka tadi.

Aku menatapnya tajam dalam diam. Berteriak-teriak sungguh bukan gayaku. Aku lebih memilih untuk diam ketimbang membuang tenaga berbicara hal yang tidak penting dengannya. Saat itu hatiku mulai tenang. Aku berpikir bagaimana cara mengalahkannya. Tidak mungkin dengan kekuatan. Dia jauh lebih kuat dan staminanya masih tinggi dibanding aku yang habis melawan Suzuki Kawashi sebelumnya. Selain itu, kecepatannya bergerak dan berefleks melengkapi kekuatan serangan dan pertahanannya.

Apa… ini berarti tidak bisa secara fisik? Tapi kalau benar begitu, dengan cara apa—?

Sebuah suara kecil terdengar dari belakangku. Itu Ayumu. Dia merintih tertahan. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai sadar. Meski begitu, dia tidak bergerak banyak. Tubuhnya pasti masih terasa berdenyut-denyut setelah menghantam tembok sebelumnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Aku juga tidak boleh kalah darinya," kataku sambil melepas napas.

Kouta menatapku tajam. "Aku sudah pasti akan mengalahkanmu—!"

"Aku tidak membicarakan dirimu," kataku cepat, memotong kalimatnya. Kouta berkedip heran. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah Ayumu, kemudian kembali ke Kouta lagi. "Tapi, urusanku masih belum selesai. Tujuanku ke sini juga bukan untuk melawanmu."

Aku memasang kuda-kudaku lagi. Kouta, yang senyumnya telah hilang, juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sepertinya kami berdua sama-sama ingin menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Kami berdua diam, memerhatikan pergerakan masing-masing.

Ini adalah satu-satunya cara, pikirku. Kesempatan ini tidak boleh terlewatkan.

Kemudian, tiba-tiba, Kouta menjejakkan kakinya dengan keras di lantai dan melesat ke arahku dengan cepat. Aku waspada. Begitu sampai di depanku, dia melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang berotot itu. Dengan cepat aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya itu dan memberikan sedikit tenaga ke samping. Kouta langsung terhuyung, hilang keseimbangan. Sekilas kulihat dia membuka matanya dengan terkejut.

Menggunakan tenaga lawan untuk balik melawannya. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang: menghindarinya. Ini, adalah teknik dasar aikido.

Meski begitu, Kouta tidak sampai terjatuh. Dia hanya terhuyung beberapa langkah saja, kemudian kembali ke atas kakinya. Aku tahu, berhasil membuatnya hilang keseimbangan atau jatuh saja tidak akan membuatku menang darinya.

Dan yang sangat disayangkan, aku hanya belajar teknik dasarnya.

"Kau…!!" Dia kembali berusaha menyerangku. Aku berusaha menghindarinya alih-alih menahan serangannya. Untuk sekali lagi, aku berhasil membuatnya tidak imbang. Aku memicingkan mata. Ini dia saatnya, pikirku.

Aku meraih lengannya, dan memutarnya dengan kasar. Kouta seolah akan terpelanting ke belakang.

*****

Ayumu perlahan membuka matanya. Cahaya remang-remang dari obor yang menyala di sisi-sisi ruangan mulai memperjelas pandangannya. Sesuatu di dalam punggungnya terasa sakit. Begitu pula dengan sesuatu yang ada di dalam dadanya.

Perlahan, ingatannya mulai kembali. Kalau tidak salah, dia dan Ichigo sebelum ini sedang melawan seseorang, lalu dia terlempar… itu yang dia ingat dengan kondisinya yang masih setengah sadar.

Matanya yang melihat ke bawah, mengikuti ke mana kepalanya mengarah itu menangkap pergerakan. Dia menaikkan wajahnya.

Di sana ada Ichigo dan Kouta.

Ichigo menangkap pergelangan tangan Kouta dan seperti hanya memutar badannya sendiri saja. Namun Kouta malah nampak kehilanagn arah. Kemudian, lagi, Kouta hendak menyerang Ichigo. Ichigo melakukan hal yang serupa.

Namun, kali ini dia menangkap lengan Kouta yang terjulur ke belakang, dan menariknya dengan kasar. Kouta jatuh. Detik-detik saat Kouta jatuh, Ichigo melompat ke arah pria berotot itu, dan mengacungkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Kouta.

Plok.

Suara telapak tangannya yang menempel di wajah Kouta itu terdengar ringan. Namun kemudian suara ringan itu disusul oleh sesuatu yang berat sedang ditinju dengan keras.

Ayumu membelalakkan matanya.

Tubuh Ichigo melayang. Tinju Kouta telah mengenai perutnya.

Ayumu tidak percaya. Dia membuka mulutnya dalam ketakutan.

"I…" Pipinya naik, sementara sosok anak lelaki itu terlempar ke udara. "Ichigooooo——!!!!!"

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ensei"

Saat itu Natsume yang tengah berjalan bersama empat orang lainnya tiba-tiba menahan napas dengan terkejut. Langkahnya terhenti. Ruka yang berjalan di belakangnya berkedip heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Natsume tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi jantungnya mendadak tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang. Tadi, tepat sebelum ini, organ dalamnya itu berdetak keras sekali, seperti meriam yang ditembakkan. Hanya sekali itu saja.

Kini perasaannya aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang memanjat keluar melalui cabang tenggorokannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergelantungan di sana dengan kaitnya, yang menancap di dinding bronkusnya.

"Hei," kata Mikan tiba-tiba. Suaranya pelan. Tangannya diletakkan di atas dadanya, seperti sedang menahan sesuatu keluar. Pandangannya terlihat ragu. "…Kupikir kita sebaiknya cepat-cepat. Perasaanku tidak enak."

Mendengarnya, tiga orang lainnya langsung menatap wanita muda itu. Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Pandangan Natsume kosong. Dia merasakan hal yang sama. Kemudian dia mendecak kesal.

"Cih.. Ayo cepat!!" katanya tegas sembari berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

Narumi menoleh pada Hotaru dan Ruka yang mengangguk, kemudian mereka berempat berlari mengikutinya.

*****

Terdengar suara yang keras begitu aku mendarat di lantai yang lembap dan dingin itu. Aku hampir tidak merasakan dan memikirkan apa pun lagi. Yang kulihat di atasku adalah obor yang buram dan bergoyang-goyang. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar dalam dan menggema keras di dalam kepalaku.

"Ichigo!" Aku merasa pandanganku berguncang tidak beraturan. Kemudian sebuah wajah yang familiar terlihat. Aku berusaha memperjelasnya. Perlahan ingatan dan inderaku kembali. Aku memerhatikan wajah itu. Oh, pikirku, itu Ayumu.

"Ichigo, bertahanlah!" kata Ayumu keras, seolah aku sedang berada di tempat yang jauh. "Ichigo!!"

Aku membuka mulutku hendak menjawabnya, tapi suatu cairan tertahan di kerongkonganku. Aku terbatuk-batuk untuk mengeluarkannya, tapi rasa sakit yang amat malah menyerang perutku.

"uhuk… uhuk…" Aku berguling ke salah satu sisiku sambil masih terbatuk-batuk keras, yang mana malah menambah rasa perih yang menghujam perutku. Akhirnya cairan itu keluar juga. Kubuka mataku yang berair untuk melihatnya.

Darah. Cairan berwarna merah pekat yang sangat kubenci.

Tapi, paling tidak sudah tidak ada yang menganggu saluran pernapasanku lagi.

"Kau terluka parah…" Ayumu bergetar sambil berlutut di sebelahku. Aku menoleh padanya. "Berisik… Aku sedang istirahat…" kataku dengan kehabisan napas.

Kutolehkan lagi kepalaku ke arah lain, dan kemudian kulihat sosok Kouta yang sudah terjatuh. Sesekali tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan segera bangun. Tepatnya, dia saat ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bantu aku, Ayumu," kataku lagi. Ayumu langsung meraih bahuku, kemudian membantuku duduk. Setelah menyesuaikan diri, dia meletakkan lenganku di sekitar lehernya, dan berdiri dengan hati-hati.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya…?" tanyanya, saat kami berjalan dengan langkah kecil ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Ayumu melirik Kouta.

"Aku menggunakan Alice-ku," kataku sambil berusaha mengatur napas. "baru pertama kali kugunakan seperti ini, jadi aku tidak tahu sampai seberapa lama Kouta akan begitu."

Ayumu ganti menoleh. "Menggunakan Alice-mu? Apa bisa?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tadi… kukacaukan sedikit pikirannya, dengan Alice-ku. Aku mesti hati-hati menggunakannya, kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia jadi hilang akalnya…"

"Hilang akal…" Ayumu mengulangi.

"'Gila'," tambahku pelan.

Aku mengingat-ingat lagi saat dulu aku masih duduk di kelas 2, itu berarti 4 tahun yang lalu, 1 tahun sebelum aku bertemu dengan Ayumu. Saat itu pihak sekolah memanggilku secara khusus untuk memberikan pengertian dan revisi setelah mereka menelusuri lebih lanjut mengenai Alice-ku.

Aku ingat masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas, berwarna pastel. Di sana sudah menunggu lima orang guru.

"Alice ini… Alice Pemecahan Kode ini… adalah Alice yang rumit. Dengan Alice ini, kamu bisa membongkar kode seperti apa pun. Tidak hanya kode angka atau huruf yang biasa, tapi juga kode Alice… dan 'kode' lainnya." Narumi menjelaskan secara ringkas. Entah mengapa waktu itu ia terlihat ragu.

"Awalnya memang terlihat seperti pemecah kode biasa, namun setelah pihak sekolah menelusuri lagi, kami menemukan satu hal lain," kata Jinno. Kemudian kodoknya mengerik. Jinno menatapku lurus. Alisnya naik, meski hanya sedikit. "Hyuuga Ichigo, Alice-mu adalah Alice Berbahaya. Mulai sekarang, kau akan dipindahkan dari Kelas Tipe Laten ke Kelas Kemampuan Berbahaya."

Dua kalimat terakhir itu mencengangkanku. Aku menatap Jinno, kemudian bergiliran ke guru-guru yang lain. Wajah Narumi waktu itu tidak terlihat jelas karena dia sedikit menunduk. Kemudian pandanganku berhenti pada guru terakhir, seseorang yang tinggi dan mengenakan baju serba hitam. Kulitnya pucat, bibirnya nampak diwarnai. Dia memakai topeng masquerade yang menutupi matanya.

"Aku akan menjadi guru pembimbingmu," katanya, yang belakangan kuketahui namanya Persona. "…Hyuuga Ichigo."

Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya aneh. Waktu itu aku tidak terlalu mengerti perbedaan kelas seperti ini, jadi aku tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya diam saja. Tapi melihat Persona, aku merasa ada yang akan menjadi berbeda.

"Maaf, Ichigo… Kalau saja aku tahu lebih awal…" kata-kata Narumi memecahkan keheningan. Suaranya bergetar. Kali itu pun, dia tidak menaikkan wajahnya.

Sejak itu, aku tidak pernah dapat surat dari kedua orang tuaku lagi.

*****

Di salah satu lorong panjang yang bercahayakan lampu-lampu terang, sekelompok orang lainnya meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Memutuskan untuk menghemat tenaga sebelumnya, mereka akhirnya berjalan santai.

Dua pria yang berjalan di depan tingginya hampir sama. Mereka Reo dan Renji. Sementara, dua anak perempuan yang mengikuti di belakangnya jelas jauh lebih muda.

Baru beberapa menit berlalu setelah mereka bertemu dengan Melona, anak perempuan dengan Alice Transparan. Kini tujuan mereka berubah, yakni untuk menemukan Ichigo, Ayumu, dan Noelle, yang telah mendahului mereka, dan keluar sesegera mungkin dari tempat yang menyesakkan itu.

"Hei, Melona," panggil Mielle yang berjalan di depan Melona persis.

Anak perempuan itu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mundur, lalu menatap Melona lekat-lekat dengan wajah lemotnya.

"A-ada apa, senpai..?" Melona gugup. Sementara itu, Mielle masih menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil memasang senyum lemotnya.

Ah, kasihan kalau dia terus-terusan dipanggil lemot. Tapi, memang begitulah adanya. Bersabarlah, Mielle!

Mielle tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Namamu aneh, ya," sahutnya dengan tidak maksud.

Mendengarnya, Melona merasa tertohok sementara Renji tertawa lewat hidungnya. Reo, ayahnya, tidak merespon sama sekali dan terus melanjutkan berjalan.

"Jangan begitu, kouhai," kata Renji akhirnya, sembari menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. "Nama itu pemberian orang tua yang mestinya dihargai, sesuatu yang memberi identitas. Tiap orang punya namanya masing-masing, dengan begitu mereka punya maksud tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Itulah yang membedakan kita."

"Huwoooh…" Mielle membulatkan mulutnya dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar setelah mendengarkan ceramah singkat Renji, sementara Melona mengangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan: "Benar! Benar sekali!!".

"Aku tidak tahu apa arti namaku, lho," Mielle meletakkan telunjuknya di pipi dan melihat ke arah langit-langit. Dia tidak ingat apakah ayah maupun ibunya pernah memberitahukannya atau belum. "Kalau begitu, apa arti nama senpai?"

Renji terkekeh. "Namaku spesial, dong! Artinya kira-kira: _yearning—love._" Kata Renji bangga. Dia sengaja meletakkan spasi yang agak panjang di antara _yearning_ dan _love._

"'Cinta yang mendambakan'? 'Mendambakan cinta'?" Mielle berkedip-kedip. "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi sepertinya itu nama yang bagus, senpai!!"

"Ayah yang memilihkannya untukku. Bagus, kan?" Renji terkekeh bangga sementara Reo, lagi-lagi, tidak merespon dan sibuk memerhatikan jalan di depan dan persimpangan-persimpangan yang baru dilewatinya.

"Kalau nama dia…" Renji melirik Melona. Kemudian dia berpikir sebentar. "Yah, menurutku itu nama yang manis. Seperti melon. Melon yang manis dan segar."

"Melon… Melon yang manis…?" Melona berpikir. "'Manis'… 'baik'? 'Imut'?"

Seketika hatinya berbunga-bunga. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu, ya, pikirnya. Mama dan Papa pasti memikirkan namaku baik-baik, jadi tidak mungkin namaku serta-merta hanya berarti 'Melon yang manis dan segar'. Pasti artinya 'anak yang manis dan segar'! Ya, pasti begitu!

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Natsume dan Mikan bersin bersamaan.

"Kalau aku lebih suka stroberi (_ichigo_)!" Mielle menimpali. Kemudian dia berkedip heran untuk beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu merah. Dia memegangi kedua pipinya sambil melongo. "Su… suka Ichigo??"

Kemudian, dengan wajah datar, dia mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya. "Tidak mungkiiin… Aku kan lebih suka pepaya."

Lagi-lagi jawabannya antara nyambung dan tidak.

Renji tertawa geli. Reo melirik putranya itu dengan alis turun. Akhir-akhir ini Renji jadi banyak tertawa, dan itu jadi pikiran buatnya. Saat berkunjung ke rumah (ya—Renji memang beberapa kali dapat kesempatan pulang karena prestasinya di sekolah), Renji tidak begitu sering tertawa seperti saat ini.

_Renji, putraku…_ pikirnya. _Apa aku ini bukan ayah yang baik, ya?_

Lalu dia dia menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya dan menangis dengan berlebih-lebihan. _Maaf, Renji! Ayah janji akan membatalkan beberapa janji konser Ayah saat kamu pulang!!_

Segera setelah berpikir seperti itu, air matanya langsung hilang dan dia kembali memperhatikan jalan yang ada di depannya.

Nampaknya kita punya cukup persediaan orang-orang aneh yang bisa membuat melongo.

"Tapi," Renji menimpali, setelah berpikir beberapa saat lamanya. "namamu dan kakakmu itu unik juga, ya. Semua bisa diartikan jadi nama buah."

"Um," Melona mengangguk. Dia sudah tidak keberatan lagi kalau namanya disebut nama buah. "Walaupun kanji untuk kakak bukan dibaca 'stroberi', tapi kurasa pelafalannya sama saja, ya… Ah, nama Mama juga bisa. Namanya Mikan (jeruk)."

DORR…

Terdengar suara keras di pikiran Reo. Entah itu suara yang didengarnya dari acara TV semalam atau suara jantungnya yang sepertinya hendak meledak.

Melona memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dengan senyumnya yang kalau dilihat-lihat lagi sangat manis, dan berkata, "Hanya nama Papa yang berbeda. Natsume."

DUOORRR….

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Reo ternganga. Ada pikiran yang tidak mengenakkan yang mulai merayapinya. _Natsume…??_

"Iyaaah… Sebenarnya ada hubungannya, sih. Semua nama buah itu paling enak dimakan saat musim panas (_natsu_)!" kata Renji melucu. Kedua adik kelasnya itu ikut tertawa. Tidak dengan Reo. Dia seketika itu langsung berhenti bergerak. Mulutnya menganga lamaaa sekali, bisa-bisa rohnya keluar dari situ.

Mikan.

Natsume.

Hyuuga.

Itu jelas nama-nama pelajar akademi Alice yang dulu sekali pernah ditemuinya. Dia ingat sekali. Hyuuga Natsume, dulu sahabatnya yang bernama Nogi Ruka pernah ia peralat bahkan hingga melawan Natsume sendiri. Hyuuga Natsume, orang yang dulu pernah ia culik untuk dijual ke organisasi (yang sekarang sudah ia tinggalkan, meski dengan susah payah).

Kemudian, Sakura Mikan. Nama keluarga itu sama dengan nama keluarga kakak kelas yang pernah dikaguminya dan juga oleh Narumi. Tapi bukan itu hal yang paling pentingnya.

Sakura Mikan adalah pemilik Alice penihilan, yang dulu pernah disekapnya juga karena tertangkap berusaha membebaskan Natsume saat diculik.

Keduanya pernah mengalami masa-masa buruk karena ulahnya di masa muda, dan anak kecil di belakangnya bilang dia anaknya?? Jadi, mereka berdua sudah menikah, begitu??

Dua orang yang paling terakhir ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini.

Yah, mungkin bukan dua yang terakhir. Masih ada beberapa orang lagi, sih, tapi…

Bukan itu masalahnya, kan!

"Ke-kenapa, Ayah?" Renji bingung juga melihat tingkah ayahnya yang tiba-tiba seperti boneka _marionette _yang bergerak-gerak kaku.

Sayangnya Reo sudah hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri. Renji belum sempat menanyainya lebih lanjut, saat suara derap kaki mendekati mereka dari belakang. Melona menegang, sementara Mielle sibuk memperhatikan sepatunya yang nampaknya sudah waktunya diganti.

"Ck! Mereka lagi? Renji, kita pergi dari sini sekarang!" ucap Reo dengan wajah serius, membuat Renji bingung akan perubahan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Bukankah lebih mudah bila menggunakan Alice kita, Ayah?" tanya Renji, setelah memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang reaksi ayahnya yang aneh tadi.

"Oh, itu," kata Reo. "Ayah malas."

Ting.

Untuk sesaat, Renji melongo.

"Ha?" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Lagipula, suara kita mahal! Untuk apa dihambur-hamburkan di tempat seperti ini, kan?" kata Reo lagi dengan tidak jelas. Tanpa pemberitahuan, ia langsung berbalik pada Melona dan memanggulnya di bahu kanannya seperti memanggul karung beras, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Renji.

Siswa akademi itu juga kemudian berbalik kepada Mielle dan mengangkatnya seperti pengantin saja, kemudian berlari menyusul ayahnya.

Sebenarnya Reo tidak sanggup mengatakan kalau menggunakan Alice-nya di usia itu cukup melelahkan baginya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Baginya, lebih baik putranya itu mengira dia seseorang yang semaunya sendiri.

"To… tolong turunkan akuu…" pinta Melona memelas dengan suara kecil. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"Maaf, tapi kita tidak ada pilihan lain!" jawab Reo tegas sambil berlari.

Sayangnya, karena udara dan kecepatan berlarinya, rok seragam Melona yang memang pendek langsung terbuka seperti payung rusak. Reo melebarkan matanya saat tidak sengaja melihat bukit putih dengan gambar stroberi besar tepat di sebelah kepalanya itu.

"Tu…" Anak perempuan itu mulai berkaca-kaca, tidak tahan lagi dipermalukan. "Turunkan akuuu… Toloong…"

"Ayah!" Renji yang berlari beberapa meter di belakang ayahnya menangkap ekspresi Melona meski dia tidak tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. "Gendongnya yang lebih sopan, dong!"

"Hei, lakukan sesuatu dengan rokmu!" kata Reo, pada akhirnya, mengabaikan Renji. Dia tidak berani menggunakan tangannya. Bisa-bisa dia dicap sebagai seorang pedophilia. Pandangannya dialihkan cepat-cepat ke depan, sementara Melona menahan roknya supaya tidak berkibar lebih tinggi lagi dengan satu tangannya. Tangannya yang lain dilingkarkan di sekitar leher bapak-bapak itu, kalau-kalau dia tidak imbang.

"Senpai…" kata Mielle lirih. Renji buru-buru menoleh pada wajah si gadis yang kini menempel di dadanya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Ke-kenapa, kouhai??" Suara Renji meninggi melihat ekspresi Mielle yang lemah.

Mielle membuang napas panjang. "Aku tidak kuat lagi…"

"Tidak kuat? Tidak kuat kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Kelelahan? Atau pusing? Atau mungkin kamu ingin ke kamar mandi?" Pertanyaan Renji bertubi-tubi. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu ada apa gerangan dengan sikap Mielle yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Senpai… senpai…" Mielle mulai berkaca-kaca. Renji tambah bingung. Pemuda itu menelan ludah, sempat berpikiran untuk berhenti. Reo yang berlari di depan mereka ikut mendengar dan melirik ke belakang, sedikit khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Mielle menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil. "Bau keringat Senpai tajam sekali!! Aku tidak tahaaan…!"

"Kalau nggak penting, nggak usah ngomong!!" Teriak Reo dan Renji hampir bersamaan. Bikin kaget saja.

Tapi yang dituju ternyata belum mau berhenti. "Uuh… Pasti Senpai tidak pakai parfum! Pasti, deh!" Mielle menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya seolah sedang berenang terbalik. "Aku mau turuuun…! Turunkan aku!"

"O… Oi!" Renji mendekap Mielle lebih erat lagi supaya dia tidak menjatuhkannya dengan tidak sengaja, sementara anak perempuan itu terus merengek dan meronta.

---

Nogi Hotaru berkedip. Tatapannya menjadi serius lagi, ditajamkannya pendengarannya. Sepertinya barusan ada suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Suara itu masih belum jelas asalnya, hanya menggema sayup-sayup. Namun, semakin mereka berlari, semakin jelas. Kali ini Ruka membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar. Suara itu makin jelas. Sepertinya suara itu meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Ruka, itu…?" kata Natsume, tidak menoleh maupun melambatkan laju larinya.

Ruka setengah mengangguk, namun dia pasti. "Di depan!"

Derap langkah kaki mereka terdengar berkelontang di lapisan besi yang berelief yang menjadi lantai lorong gelap itu. Dari jauh mulai terlihat cahaya lampu berwarna merah. Di bawahnya adalah sebuah pintu dengan pegangan yang tampak seperti pipa yang dipasang sekadarnya saja. Tidak membuang waktu, Natsume yang berada paling depan membuka pintu besi yang berat. Butuh sedikit tenaga, namun dengan cepat mampu dibukanya. Mereka sampai di sebuah lorong lain yang terang. Material lantai maupun dindingnya sudah jauh berbeda. Nampaknya mereka masuk di lorong utama gedung tak dikenal tersebut.

"Mielle!" Ruka menoleh ke sekitarnya, namun sosok yang dicari tidak nampak.

Rombongan itu sedikit berjengit saat suara teriakan yang tadi sayup-sayup terdengar kini menjadi jelas.

"Turunkan aku…!" Suara itu datang dari arah kiri mereka.

"Mielle!" Hotaru, yang dari tadi diam saja, menjadi orang pertama yang berlari mengejar asal suara. Menyusul kemudian Natsume dan Ruka.

Belum sempat beranjak, Narumi dan Mikan dikejutkan oleh suara bising lain dari kanan mereka. Langkah kaki rombongan yang datang itu terdengar kasar dan berat. Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum orang-orang misterius itu muncul dari belokan di samping mereka.

Kedua pihak nampak sama-sama terkejut. Seorang dari rombongan orang misterius itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jas hitamnya, hendak menodongkannya pada mereka berdua sebelum dihentikan oleh suara Narumi yang… eh… cukup menggoda.

…

…

Sedetik kemudian, orang-orang itu sudah jatuh berlutut dengan pipi yang merona.

"Orang-orang dengan pakaian yang sama…" Mikan mengucapkannya tanpa sadar. Selesai dengan Alice-nya, Narumi lalu berdiri menghadap Mikan.

"Mikan, kita susul yang lainnnya," katanya tegas. Mikan mengangguk, mulai sadar akan bahaya yang mungkin mengancam mereka.

-----

"Turunkan akuuu….!!" Mielle meronta lebih keras lagi. Tidak disangka ternyata dia anak yang cukup higienis.

"Jangan meronta terus, dong!" kata Renji mulai greget.

Di sisi lain, Reo tersadar akan perubahan suasana di sekitarnya. Suara orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka nampaknya telah berubah, baik dari segi jumlah maupun kecepatannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan rombongan sebelumnya, namun kali ini suara langkah kaki yang berlari di belakang mereka itu terdengar semakin dekat.

Reo menoleh, hanya menyadari pemandangan mengejutkan yang menantinya di belakang. "Renji, awas!"

"Ah?" Renji belum sepenuhnya menoleh saat sesuatu menghantam punggungnya dengan keras. Meski hanya sekilas, jelas terasa bahwa itu tendangan seseorang. Sesaat sebelum terjatuh, dia memutar tubuhnya, menjaga supaya Mielle yang dibawanya tidak sampai tertindih badannya sendiri. Punggungnya mendarat dengan keras di lantai yang cukup licin dan mengkilat itu, sambil berjengit sedikit hanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Renji!!" Reo serta merta berhenti dan mengerem tajam, sampai-sampai Melona yang dipanggulnya sempat berpikir dia akan terlempar karena belokan yang dibuat oleh Reo.

Renji terbaring sepenuhnya di lantai, dengan Mielle masih di dekapannya. Mielle nampak seperti patung batu. Mulutnya menganga, mungkin karena sebelumnya dia belum selesai berteriak.

Seseorang merenggut Mielle dari Renji dengan cepat, sebelum Renji sempat bereaksi.

Reo, di lain pihak, mengeluarkan sedikit keringat di pelipisnya.

Berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua adalah Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka, dan wanita muda berambut hitam yang tidak Reo kenal. Wajah mereka tidak banyak berubah, kecuali tinggi badan dan postur tubuhnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Reo kehilangan kata-kata.

"Pa… Papa…" Mielle akhirnya mendapatkan dirinya sendiri lagi, menatap Ruka yang saat ini menggendongnya seperti Renji menggendongnya tadi.

Natsume menatap anak gadisnya yang menoleh dari balik punggung Reo, dan berkata, "Melona, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Melona berkedip heran sekaligus sedikit takut dengan suara ayahnya yang terdengar dalam. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Pa…"

Natsume ganti menatap Reo. Tatapan yang dingin dan membahayakan itu diingat Reo dengan jelas. Tatapan yang sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun kali ini terasa lebih mengerikan. Bahkan Reo bisa merasakan aura kemarahan dari kedua pria di depannya, khususnya pada Natsume, meski mereka tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Huwah!" Suara Mielle memecah keheningan. "Senpai! Senpai tidak apa-apa?"

Renji, yang dari tadi diam saja namun waspada, raut wajahnya sedikit mengendur sambil membalas Mielle. "Jangan kuatirkan aku, kouhai."

Di sisi lain, Hotaru dan Ruka berkedip heran sementara Natsume hanya melirik pada anak kecil yang dibawa oleh Ruka saat itu. Mielle memberi gerakan ingin turun, namun Ruka mendekapnya dengan lebih erat.

"Siapa mereka, Mielle?" tanya Ruka, sedikit terkejut akan tanggapan Mielle barusan. Mielle mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Jelas dia merasa tidak suka akan 'serangan tiba-tiba' yang dilancarkan oleh ayahnya dan temannya tadi.

"Kenapa menendang Renji-senpai? Senpai dan paman Reo dari tadi membantu kami sepanjang perjalanan mencari Ichigo dan yang lain!"

"Eh?" Ruka ganti menatap anak muda yang masih setengah duduk di lantai dan pria lainnya yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa Melona. Rasa curiganya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Sementara itu, Reo menurunkan Melona dengan hati-hati, kemudian berkata dengan setengah berbisik padanya, "Pergilah ke sana, Nak."

Melona sedikit kebingungan pada awalnya, dan akhirnya dengan ragu berlari kecil ke arah orang tuanya karena ia tahu ayahnya tidak menyukainya berlambat-lambat. Ibunya, Hyuuga Mikan, langsung memeluknya erat begitu ia sampai.

"Kalian bernama Renji dan Reo, benar?" tanya Natsume dengan suaranya yang berat. Ia menatap Reo dingin. "Kamu…"

Reo diam saja, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari pria bernama Natsume itu. Meski pun tahu bahwa melawan empat orang pengguna Alice di depannya itu akan sulit, ia sudah siap akan apa pun yang mungkin terjadi.

"Reo, ya…" sambung Mikan. Ia mengedip setengah heran setengah curiga. "Kenapa seorang penyanyi sepertimu bisa ada di tempat ini?"

Reo menaikkan satu alisnya dan tidak sengaja menyeletuk, "hah?" dengan pelan.

Natsume melirik istrinya dengan sedikit terkejut dan balik bertanya, "Kamu mengenalnya?"

"Hoe?" Istrinya menyahut, masih terheran-heran. "Tentu saja. Aku sering melihatnya di TV… Ia rencananya akan konser di sekitar sini minggu depan. Tapi, kenapa bisa… di sini…"

Mikan tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa lagi. Singkatnya, ia bingung. Dan Natsume, yang hanya menonton berita dan acara olah raga, memutuskan percaya saja pada perkataan istrinya. Ia kembali menatap Reo, kali ini sedikit melunak.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Kalian tidak ingat aku?" tanya Reo pada akhirnya, dengan tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya orang-orang di depannya itu tidak ingat padanya?? Padahal dia sendiri mengingat mereka sampai-sampai terkadang terbawa dalam mimpi buruk… yah, jarang, sih.

Natsume, Mikan, dan Ruka serentak menjawab, "Tidak."

Reo ingin jatuh saja rasanya.

"Ayah kenal mereka?" tanya Renji, yang sayangnya tidak digubris oleh Reo. Reo masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan kalau-kalau ditanyai hubungannya dengan orang-orang itu.

"Kupikir siapa, ternyata penyanyi. Pantas sering dengar namanya," kata Ruka pelan. Natsume, yang merasa hanya pernah mendengar namanya sesekali saja, hanya mengangguk pertanda menerima penjelasan Ruka.

"Gawat, apa ini berarti konsernya minggu depan akan dibatalkan, ya?" tanya Mikan pada dirinya sendiri dengan panik. Melona hanya menatap ibunya dengan heran.

Hotaru, di sisi lain, mengingat dengan jelas siapa itu Reo dan apa saja yang telah dilakukannya pada mereka berempat. Namun ia memutuskan untuk bungkam saat ini. Ia menatap ketiga orang di sekitarnya yang sibuk sendiri mengenai Reo, kemudian menatap Reo yang saat itu jatuh pingsan, dalam diam.

"Entah bagaimana namun sepertinya mereka tidak mengingatmu, Reo," kata Hotaru dalam hati. Ia menyeringai diam-diam. "Ini bisa kugunakan untuk memerasnya suatu hari nanti."

Kemudian Hotaru terkekeh misterius. "Mama seram," celetuk Mielle spontan.

To be continued.


End file.
